Falling for You
by demonmermaidwizard
Summary: McCoy and Cass both have pasts they worry will ruin any chance they have at a relationship. But together, they realize they bring out a better side of each other and come to withstand some of their toughest challenges to date.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling for You**

Summary: Leonard McCoy is working his way through this long mission into the depths of space when there's an explosion in the lower engines. That's the day he meets Cass Orion, an engineer who has a love of space to even out McCoy's hatred of it. Almost immediately they realize they're attracted to each other and begin a relationship, somewhat hesitantly. McCoy worries his failed marriage means he's bad for any woman, while Cass's own past haunts her every day. But once they're together they only bring out the best in each other and soon fall in love. Together they work through Cass's secrets, McCoy's insecurities, a serious injury and a deadly attacker set on destroying both of them.

Rated M for language, violence and sexual content.

* * *

 **A/N:** This fic is based in the Alternate Reality of the current set of films. (Long live Karl Urban xx.) It takes place after _Into Darkness_ and before the events of _Beyond_. The Enterprise is into their 5 year deep space mission, but I've left the exact amount of time open. This story will be over 20 chapters. Hope you enjoy! -demonmermaidwizard

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Leonard McCoy looked up as the alarm blasted through the speakers. He turned in his chair and looked at the communication board. An alert blinked on the screen saying there was an explosion in the lower engines.

"Shit!" he cursed, jumping up from his chair. He punched the emergency button to signal all medical personnel to their stations before grabbing a medic bag and racing down the hall at full speed. Halfway to the engines Captain Kirk ran around a corner and the two men raced beside each other.

"What happened?" McCoy demanded as they ran.

"No idea," Kirk breathed, his arms swinging powerfully at his sides.

They turned a corner and skidded to a stop. Dark smoke filled the hallway as dozens of people ran towards them coughing and bleeding.

McCoy jumped into action. "Are you alright?" he asked a crew member with a small cut on her cheek.

Kirk ran into the smoke. "Scotty!" he shouted. He looked around the engine room but saw nothing out of place and no fire. Smoke filled the room but was quickly being filtered out.

"Scotty!" Kirk shouted again.

McCoy came up next to him. "Someone said it was the bravo generator."

"Over there," Kirk said taking off through the engine room. McCoy followed close behind. As they came up to a large double door marked BRAVO, outside the closed door lay Scotty in a pool of blood. Kneeling beside him was a woman in her bra while applying pressure to his head with her shirt.

"Mr. Scott!" Kirk yelled.

The woman looked up as the two men slid up to them. "It's not all his blood," she assured them.

McCoy looked over the woman. Her one arm was black and red from burns, she had a deep cut on the front of her forehead and across her abdomen.

"You're hurt," McCoy said.

"Here, Captain," the woman said grabbing Kirk's hand and putting it where she was pressing her shirt to Scotty's head wound. "It's not too bad, but keep pressure on it. I have to make sure the space door is closed," she said jumping up.

"What?" Kirk yelled after her.

He looked to McCoy. "Bones, is he alright?"

McCoy leaned over and checked Scotty's vitals, his tricorder beeping softly. Scotty moaned. McCoy nodded. "Looks like just a bump that's knocked him out." He looked up to see some of his medical aids walking towards them.

"Quit going around your ass and move!" he yelled at them. They burst into a run. "They're as useful as a screen door would be on this ship," he mumbled with a shake of his head as they approached. Then he barked orders at them as they got Scotty on a gurney. He told the one to get Scotty to the bay and patched up before he sent the other two around the room to make sure there was no one else hurt.

Then McCoy and Kirk went after the woman. She was just going through the large Bravo doors as they opened. She hurried around a very blackened generator. McCoy and Kirk hurried after her to see her pulling herself up on top with a painful moan.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" McCoy said.

"Cadet, explain yourself," Kirk ordered.

"I believe something was misaligned and that was causing the sparks. Then it caught fire and it was right next to the radiation cylinders. We tried to put it out but one of the cylinders exploded. I then made sure everyone was out of the room, closed the doors and then opened the escape hatch to space just as the other two cylinders exploded."

Kirk jumped up on the generator. "You can't just climb up here when it it was exploding moments ago!" Kirk argued.

"Jim, get her down! She's hurt," McCoy barked.

"I'm fine!" she yelled. "Just let me do this!"

Instead of pulling her down Kirk helped her quickly look over the machine. He helped her pull the main power panel and cut it free as a safety precaution. Nothing was going to be working on this thing any time soon. "It all looks good to me."

"Yeah. I think we'll be safe now," she breathed.

"Good," McCoy grumbled. "Now get down."

The woman pulled away a scorched piece of metal and tossed it aside. Kirk looked in as she pulled out more blackened metal. "Alright, alright. The fire's out, now go get yourself checked out," Kirk ordered her. "You're still bleeding."

"I'm just checking," she mumbled still reaching into the generator.

"Enough," Kirk said taking her arms.

"But-"

"Enough, Cadet," he said louder.

The woman looked at him wide-eyed.

He softened his voice. "You've done very well. The ship is safe and no one's died. Now get down and get yourself checked out with Dr. McCoy; that's an order."

The woman blinked and then nodded. "Yes, Captain." She turned and carefully crawled back the way she'd come. She turned and sat on the edge where McCoy stood ready.

"Slide off. I've got ya," McCoy said holding up his arms. He scowled deeper as he got another good look at the deep cut on her abdomen.

She slid down and he caught her. As her feet hit the ground her knees buckled. "Woah, there," McCoy said catching her.

"I don't feel so good," the women said, swaying and bringing a hand to her forehead. She cringed as she touched her cut.

"Come on," McCoy said picking her up. "You've lost a lot of blood. I need to get you closed up." He then carried her through the engine room and up to an emergency medic panel in the hallway. He popped it open with a kick. A gurney slowly folded open and McCoy laid the woman on it. "You doing okay?" he asked her.

"I - uh... Everything's going blurry," she said as he strapped her on.

"Hang on," McCoy said and started running behind the gurney. He kept a close watch on her abdomen. It had mostly stopped bleeding, but all the red down her front and on her pants worried him. He turned into the hospital bay and hurried over to the surgical area.

McCoy started giving orders to the nurses that came over to assist. As the woman's eyes started to flutter McCoy leaned over her. "I'm going to give you a sedative. When you wake up, you'll be all better."

"I'm allergic to oranges," she mumbled.

"Oranges?" McCoy asked. Something gripped his stomach as he worried she may be slipping into delusions.

"Make sure there's no oranges in my medicine."

The corners of McCoy's mouth twitched. "Sure thing, Darlin'." He injected the sedative and watched her quickly nod off. "Come on," he said to his nurse and quickly pulled on a surgical cover.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning McCoy was checking on her when she woke. She took in a deep breath as her eyelids fluttered open. He put down the electronic file in his hands as she looked around the room, eventually finding him.

He gave her a soft smile. "How are you feeling Cadet Orion?"

"Huh?" she asked.

A small seed of panic gripped his chest. He'd hate for her to now have amnesia or something. "Yesterday a backup generator exploded and you were injured. Does that sound familiar?"

She squinted her eyes, blinking a few times. Then they opened wide. "Oh, right. I'm an engineer on the USS Enterprise."

McCoy sighed with a smile. "That's right."

She gasped and sat up. "I pushed Lt. Comm. Scott out of the way. He fell and hit his head because of me. I'm so sorry! Is he alright? Is he safe?" she begged, tears springing to her eyes.

"Yes, yes," McCoy said, sitting beside her on the bed and taking her hand. "Scotty is doing great. He just needed his cut closed and a couple bruises healed. He woke up in the night feeling fine besides a headache. We fixed him right up. He's already gone back to work."

"So, he's alright then?"

"Absolutely," McCoy said, rubbing her hand in his.

She sighed and relaxed her shoulders, only to tense up again. "He must be so furious with me."

"On the contrary, Darlin'. He's incredibly thankful for your quick thinking. I watched the security footage with him. If you hadn't done what you did, Scotty would have been hit by the explosion. And on top of that, the whole ship could have gone up in flames. Scotty and the Captain said they'd be by to personally thank you after you woke up."

Cass looked at him wide-eyed, with her lips parted. "Seriously?"

"Serious as a heart attack," he smiled. "Let me be the first to tell you, you're a real hero. Your quick thinking saved a lot of lives."

Orion cracked a smile as she blushed. "Thanks," she said softly.

After a moment McCoy realized he was still holding her hand. He dropped it and stood with a cough to clear his throat. "Well, back to business. Tell me how you feel," he said, picking up her file with tingling hands.

* * *

Later that afternoon, McCoy found Orion sitting up in bed with a big grin on her face. She was holding her new Officer pin and rubbing her thumb over it. " _Officer Orion_ does have a nice ring to it, if I do say so myself," he said, walking up to her.

She looked up at him. "I can't believe it. I'm still pinching myself."

"What for? You earned this."

She shook her head. "Growing up I never thought I'd amount to much. This is the coolest thing that's ever happened to me."

McCoy gave her a look. "Even after going to Starfleet and earning an engineering degree and getting a job on the Enterprise? Because those are pretty great accomplishments too, ya know?"

He watched her blush and grinned at her.

"Yeah, but those were more like accidents," she shrugged, keeping her eyes on her pin. "When I went to Starfleet I assumed they'd turn me away, or make me a maid or something. And that's basically what happened. The recruiter was really condescending but they still gave me the identifier test. I scored higher in engineering and they were short on recruitment so they put me there with a 'good luck I guess but you won't last long' attitude.

"I worked hard but I wasn't anything special. I still felt totally out of place when I graduated. I was lucky when I was hired to the Enterprise. I heard about Lt. Comm. Scott looking for a new engineer during a time I was at port. He lined his potentials up and asked a series of questions. It ended up being me and another guy. Mr. Scott was going to take the other guy, but then he said something rude to me. Mr. Scott got mad at him and took me instead." Cass grinned and looked up at her doctor. "Montgomery Scott is my hero. Everything I did was to save him and his ship."

McCoy smiled back at her. "You wouldn't be where you are today if it wasn't for _you_. You said it yourself: you worked hard after discovering your talent for engineering. And you're a good person, which can put you further in life."

McCoy's smile widened as she grinned again. He realized he liked making her smile. "Would you like a communicator to call your family? I'll bet they'll be real proud of you too," he said wanting that idea to bring her excitement.

Orion's smile and color fell away like he had dropped something breakable. She bit her bottom lip and folded her pin into her cupped hands. "Uh, no. I don't talk to my family."

"Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

She shook her head and looked away. "It's fine. It's the reason I joined Starfleet; to get away from them."

McCoy felt guilty. She looked so sad. "I know how that goes. I joined because the divorce from my ex-wife was so bad I had nowhere else to go. I hate space," he said folding his arms and scowling again.

She glanced up at him with an amused look. "You hate space?"

"It's a virus," he emphasized.

She shook her head. "I think it's beautiful. I've always wanted to be here." She looked out the window of her room with a soft smile on her lips.

McCoy watched her, the corner of his mouth rising. Then he shook his head and pulled her file from the clip on the end of her bed. He scrolled down and quickly read the notes. "Well, Ms. Orion. You're healing up real well. I'd say you'll probably be out of here tomorrow, but you won't be able to go back to work until next week sometime."

Orion turned back at him looking disappointed. "That long?"

McCoy nodded firmly. "You don't want to overdo it. It'll pass before you know it. You need to let those cuts heal completely."

She sighed and then smiled softly up at him. "Thank you for helping me, Doctor."

"No need to thank me; that's my job. You relax now, Orion. Your lunch should be here soon." He turned away.

"Doctor McCoy?"

"Yeah, Darlin'?"

She felt her cheeks warm, which made her nervous and blush harder. "You can call me Cass," she said before she lost her nerve.

He smiled at her. "I'll come check on you later, Cass."

She watched him leave before leaning back on her pillow with a smile. She opened her hands and looked at her pin again, holding the silver up to catch the light. She _knew_ she could be brave when it really counted. She knew she wasn't just some dumb blonde who couldn't even cook an edible meal. She was somebody now. And she was going to keep being brave and proving that she wasn't worthless.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

After a busy morning of fixing up a bunch of men that had been in a drunken fight the night before, McCoy felt instant relief walking into Cass's room. The other doctor on board, Dr. Ward, asked him if he should release her but McCoy declined, wanting to do it himself. "How you feeling this morning, Darlin'?" he smiled walking up to her.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed with her legs swinging. "Really good," she lit up. "I think I'm good to go back to work today."

He looked at her with a crooked grin and an arched eyebrow. "Well, let's take a look."

He took off the bandages on her burned arm and was happy to see all the boils we're gone and the skin was a soft pink. He rubbed his fingers up and down her arm. "How's that feel?"

He noticed her goosebumps as she nodded. "Tingles a little, but feels much better than yesterday," she answered.

"Good." He took the wrappings off her head and closely inspected the red area. When he touched it, she cringed but didn't make a noise. "How's that feel?"

"Good."

"Mmhmm," he said, raising his eyebrow. He put some more cream on it and then a large adhesive bandage instead of a whole wrap.

He then moved to her abdomen. This time when he pressed on the surrounding skin she jumped and gave a slight moan. "Alright, let's give you this," he said, reaching for a needle.

"What is it?"

"It's a boost to help your insides keep coming back together. It was deep," he reminded her. He met her eyes as he bent over. "This'll sting a little," he warned as he put the needle into the middle of the red scar.

"Aww!" she gasped. She moaned and twisted slightly as he slowly pushed the medicine in.

"Hang on," he told her, knowing the pain was sharp.

Cass grabbed McCoy's bicep with one hand while covering her mouth with her other. She held still, squeezing her eyes shut and moaning into her hand. He frowned as he gave her the rest of the injection. Once that was done she slowly let go of him. He gave her a half smile. "Not so bad, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," she said through gritted teeth. "Like butterfly kisses." She let go of him and shook her hands, still gritting her teeth.

He chuckled as he rubbed her shoulder. He had her get dressed after putting more healing cream on her stomach and wrapping it. He then signed her release forms. "You dressed?" he asked the closed curtain cutting the small room in half.

"Yeah," she said.

He pulled open the curtain. "Alright, Cass. You're good to go," he smiled. "I've messaged you what to do and not do while you're healing so be sure to look over that. Come see me next Monday for a checkup, or any time before that if something feels wrong. And we'll discuss on Monday when you can go back to work."

"Thank you, Doctor McCoy. I really appreciate all you've done for me."

"Think nothing of it, Darlin'."

She signed the PADD he held out for her, then McCoy walked with her down the hall. She gave him a quick wave and he watched her go with a small smile on his lips.

"Hot damn, that's a nice piece of ass."

McCoy's smile dropped and he turned his head with a glare. Dr. Ward stood next to him watching Cass as the glass doors slid shut behind her. McCoy bit his cheek and turned away without a word.

"Aw, come on Doc. You can admit when you see a pretty girl," Ward said, following him.

"Isn't there something you should be doing? Like making your rounds or seeing a patient?" McCoy growled.

"Just made them, and Torrents and Klen are helping the only other patients we got."

McCoy went to his office and slammed the button to shut the door behind him. Ward caught the door and followed inside. McCoy tossed Cass's file on his desk. "Is there something I can help you with?" he snapped.

"Yeah," Ward said making himself comfortable in a chair across McCoy's desk. "I wanted to ask what you're putting on the paperwork for the guys from that fight this morning?"

McCoy glared at him. "What does that even mean? Have you never filled out paperwork before?"

Ward smirked at him. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't putting anything down about who started what. A couple of them are buddies of mine and I don't want to see them get in trouble."

"I'm a doctor, not security. I don't fill my reports with grade school drama; I fill them with medical information. Now get out of my office."

"Alright," Ward said standing with his hands up in mock surrender. "I was just checking."

McCoy wanted to punch the smirk off his face. He glared at him as he left. Once the door was shut firmly behind him he shook his head. "Smug bastard." He was going to find time this week to talk to Jim and request Ward get transferred off the Enterprise. He was sick of his pompous attitude and wanted him gone. If he could only have one other doctor, he'd take anyone but him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Come on, Cass! You deserve to celebrate! You're an Officer now!" Tuu begged.

"Tuu, I told you. My doctor says no drinking for at least a couple weeks."

"You've got to be kidding," Tuu groaned. Tuu flopped herself back on Cass's bed, pulling her tentacle-like hair out from under her head. She had come up the day after Cass had been released from the hospital to visit, although Cass suspected there were ulterior motives behind this visit.

Cass shrugged. "I was seriously injured."

"Yes, yes, and you saved Lt. Scott and the whole ship and you're my hero - but you don't understand!"

"Tuu, we can go celebrate my promotion after I'm all healed up and back to work. It's not that big of a deal." Tuu was Cass's only friend. And in all honesty, she wasn't that good of a friend. Tuu mostly used her by borrowing money, borrowing travel passes, or as a wingwoman to go meet guys. Cass used her for occasional companionship.

"Okay, fine, here's the truth" Tuu said sitting up. "There's a big party tonight. Apparently someone who works on the Bridge is having a birthday. Anyway, it's supposed to be epic and there's a guy I've had my eye on and he said he'd be there."

"You mean the Captain?"

"No," she said looking highly disappointed. "You were right. As far as I can find out, he won't sleep with any of the Enterprise crew. He may be a man-whore, but his crew is off limits."

Cass looked back at her book hiding a know-it-all grin.

"It's a different guy. He's in security and he just got assigned to patrol the hall near the archives. I've bumped into him a few times and I think we could really hit it off."

"That's cool, but you don't need me," Cass said, not looking up from her book.

"Yes, I do, Cass. Please! What if he doesn't actually like me or he's an awful kisser? I need you there in case I need a bailout."

"So, you don't really want to celebrate my promotion?" she asked, finally looking back at her.

"I do but like you said, after you're all healed up," she smiled.

Cass put down her book and sighed. "I hate going to parties."

"No, you don't. They're fun! Besides, what if you meet someone?"

Cass dropped her chin and gave her a look from under her blonde bangs.

"Come on!" Tuu said pulling Cass off the bed with her.

A couple hours later Cass and Tuu arrived at the party which was in full swing. Music thumped through the hallways around the Bridge and into a large meeting room down the hall. Tuu led the way to the self-serve bar in there. "What do you want?" Tuu asked her.

"Water," Cass answered.

"What? Don't be so basic," Tuu said. "We'll take two Luna shots."

"Tuu! I can't drink," Cass said with closed fists. "I'm on medications."

"You can have one drink," Tuu argued. "It won't kill you."

Cass folded her arms as a tightness crept up in her chest. She hated arguing with Tuu because she usually ended up giving in. But this she knew she shouldn't give on and if Tuu was going to keep pushing then she was leaving.

Tuu held out the shot. When Cass didn't take it she said, "Seriously? You're not going to drink?"

Cass turned away and headed to the hall. A moment later Tuu caught up. "Okay, okay, don't leave," she said catching her hand. Cass looked back at her. "I won't make you drink if you really don't want to."

Cass smiled, feeling proud for standing up for herself. "Thank you."

"Can you at least dance? I want to move around and see if my guy is here."

Cass looked at the dance floor. It was pretty packed with a bunch of growing drunks. But Cass squared her shoulders. She wanted to be brave again. She nodded and Tuu squealed before grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the middle of the crowd.

Tuu immediately started swinging her hips and waving her arms above her head. Cass suddenly felt hot. She rubbed her palms on her skirt and kept her arms close to her body. _It's alright_ , she told herself. She really did love to dance, but it was scary to do it in front of other people. A guy went twirling past her just then. She looked at him and smiled. He was flailing around like a derp and didn't have a care in the world.

Cass watched him and relaxed her arms while swinging her hips lightly. She grinned as he came back around to twirl near her. She loosened up a little more as she realized no one was paying him any attention - except for her. And no one was watching her, either. No one cared; they were just having a good time.

About twenty minutes later Tuu waved at someone. Cass looked and saw a broad, caramel-skinned human wave back at her. Tuu danced over to Cass. "That's him," she said and started to gently push Cass.

"Then why are we dancing away from him?" Cass asked, still smiling from her new found dancing bravado.

"Because I want him to chase me."

Cass shrugged not caring what Tuu did. Instead she tried to mimic some dance moves an Andorian woman was doing that made it look like she was swimming.

A few minutes later Tuu's love interest appeared. "Hey, Tuu," he said with what Cass guessed was an Australian accent. "Glad to see you could make it."

"You don't know this about me, but I'm always up for a good party," she said smiling at him.

"Me too. Can I get you a drink?"

"Yes, I'd love one. Cass, do you want anything?"

Cass had learned that this was the point of the hook-up for her to disappear. Tuu liked it if Cass was the one that looked like the flake, so if she had to "bail" she had a better excuse.

"No thanks," Cass said and danced away. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Tuu and him heading off towards the bar.

A guy danced up to Cass. She nervously stopped dancing but the guy jumped along with the beat. "Come on, dancing queen!" he grinned, jumping higher.

Cass smiled and started jumping with him while holding her stomach so her wound didn't bounce around so much. Soon the whole center mob of the dance floor was jumping in rhythm. Cass laughed as that guy and another did chest bumps, nearly sending each other crashing back to the ground.

The song changed to something slower and people started pairing up. Cass rubbed her arm as she ducked towards the edge of the dance floor. "Hey, beautiful. Where you headed?" a man said taking her arm. He pulled her to his chest and held her close as he started to sway back and forth.

Cass stiffened and clenched her jaw.

"My name's Dr. Ward. I saw you leaving the hospital yesterday. Glad to see you're looking so fine. What's your name?" he said, smirking down at her.

Cass shook her head. "Uh, no - no thanks." She tried to pull away but Ward pulled her back.

"Don't be like that," he said.

She continued to shake her head. "I - uh -" Her words got caught in her throat as memories flooded her brain. She pushed back, turning her face away.

She felt Ward lean in. "Relax, we're just having fun."

"Please let go," Cass said pulling away.

"Don't be like that," Ward said, holding her elbows and leaning close.

Deja vu hit her like a ton of bricks, gripping at her chest and making her breath leave her. "No," she gasped, trying to twist her arms away.

Ward smirked. "It's just -" Suddenly Ward went flying through the air, making Cass scream.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

McCoy grinned as he watched Chekov take another shot. "Urrah!" Chekov yelled, slamming his cup down and then proceeding to stumble over and fall to the ground. McCoy laughed. Chekov jumped back up, threw his arms in the air and everyone cheered.

A hand slapped down on McCoy's shoulder. He looked over into the face of his friend. "Hey, Jim," he smiled.

"How's our birthday boy doing, Bones?" Kirk asked.

"He's getting incredibly drunk. But he's winning every game they throw at him," McCoy bragged.

"Ha!" Kirk laughed. "That's our Chekov. You had a drink yet?"

"Not yet. I was waiting until later."

"Well, I need one. Come on."

McCoy followed Kirk down the hall and into the temporary dance room. It was a slow song playing as the lights casually beamed over the crew. When he looked around his eye caught some familiar faces on the dance floor.

"Cass?" he questioned.

"Huh?" Kirk asked, looking back.

Kirk's eyes widened as he saw Bones heading into the crowd with a look like he was going to kill someone. He ran after him. "Bones!"

McCoy charged for Ward. "Please let go," Cass pleaded, trying to pull away and looking like she was going to cry.

McCoy saw red as Ward held tightly to her elbows and leaned in to talk closer to her ear.

"No -" she said at the same time Kirk shouted "Hey!" finally seeing what Bones saw.

Ward smirked at Cass. He started to say something but McCoy didn't let him finish. He grabbed him by his neck and shoulder, picked him up and threw him. Cass let out a short scream.

"She said let go!" McCoy growled.

Cass backed away as Kirk pushed his way past McCoy. Ward picked himself up as Kirk marched up to him. "What the fuck, McCoy?" Ward yelled.

Kirk gripped Ward's upper arm. "Let's go," he ordered.

"What for?" Ward yelled, pulling his arm out of Kirk's grip. "All I was doing was dancing and McCoy attacked me! You going to do something about that, _Captain_?"

Kirk stepped closer. "I don't appreciate your tone."

"And that wasn't dancing!" McCoy argued. "Are we back in the twenty-first century? When a lady says 'let go,' you _let go_."

"What the hell do you know?" Ward said, shoving Kirk aside.

McCoy instinctively stepped to the side to block Cass better and then planted his feet. He cocked a fist as Ward bore down on him, but security jumped at Ward first. He yelled as they pulled him away through the crowded dance floor.

"Are you alright?" McCoy asked, turning to Cass. She jumped when he touched her shoulder so he pulled away.

She blushed. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, watching Ward argue the whole way.

"Officer Orion," Kirk said coming up to her.

"Captain," she replied, blinking rapidly.

"I apologize this happened. I'm going to make sure Dr. Ward stays in a detention cell until I can have him transferred off the ship at our next port. I'm going to need you to fill out an incident report."

Cass hugged herself.

"Let's go do it real quick while it's still fresh in our memories, yeah?" Kirk said softly.

He gently placed a hand on the top of her back and led her towards the exit. Once out of the dance hall he let his hand drop and she walked beside him. McCoy followed to the hallway and then watched them walk away.

An hour later Kirk and her stood from his desk and he shook her hand. "Thanks for doing that," he said.

Cass wasn't feeling so anxious now and was thankful her shaking had stopped. "Thank you, Captain. It means a lot," she said feeling better now that it was done. As she left his office she found Dr. McCoy pacing outside the open door.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she smiled softly.

"Are you going back to the party?"

She shook her head. "I'm ready for bed."

"Can I walk you to your room?" he asked.

She thought about it for a few seconds before she nodded. "Yes, thank you."

McCoy kept his hands in his pockets and Cass kept her arms folded as they walked down the hall. McCoy let Cass lead since he didn't know the way. Finally, at her dorm they faced each other. "Thank you for walking me, Dr. McCoy. And for pulling that guy off me," she told him.

"Think nothing of it. Sorry some of us male humans are still pretty barbaric."

She smiled. "Good night, Doctor."

She turned away and pressed her thumbprint to the sensor. When her door slid open McCoy swallowed and said. "Cass?"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning back.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "You can call me Leonard."

Cass tilted her head, then a slow smile spread across her lips. "Good night, Leonard."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

McCoy went back to Kirk's office, grabbing a bottle of alcohol and a couple glasses on his way. He sat them on the desk before falling into a chair.

"This is not how I wanted to spend Chekov's birthday," Kirk said, swiping the PADD and then signing another form.

"You mean being a captain?" McCoy sneered.

"Yes," Kirk said, scribbling his signature one last time. He then pushed everything aside and grabbed the bottle and a glass. After taking a deep swallow Kirk looked up at his friend. "Guess you're finally getting rid of Ward."

"Good riddance too," McCoy said, leaning forward and pouring his own glass.

"You moved pretty fast there, Bones," Kirk smirked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"When you saw Officer Orion. Did you say her first name before racing to her rescue?"

"I don't recall," McCoy said taking another swallow. "And besides," he grimaced as the drink burned, "of course I moved fast. You saw how Ward was treating her."

"Yes, but you're a doctor, not a bodyguard, right? You could have grabbed me before sprinting to the rescue."

McCoy glared at him. "I know you think you're being funny, but when it comes to a woman in trouble I'll always step up and help."

Kirk grinned, leaning back in his chair. "I know, Bones. I'm just messing with you."

McCoy shook his head before taking another swallow.

"Orion is really pretty, though. Why don't you ask her out?"

McCoy choked on his drink. He leaned forward and coughed while sitting his drink on Kirk's desk. "Good God, Jim," he complained.

Kirk grinned widely. "You've thought about it, admit it."

McCoy stood up and started pacing. "Of course I haven't. First of all," he said, turning to face Kirk who was hiding his grin behind his glass. "I'm sure I'm twice her age. Second, I'm her doctor; that'd be highly unprofessional."

"Aw, come on Bones, you're everyone's doctor. You can't really use that excuse."

"You do."

Kirk rocked in his chair as he nodded. "The crew of the Enterprise is my family and I hate to see any of them leave."

"Just because Carol left doesn't mean anyone else will."

Kirk didn't respond and just sipped his drink.

McCoy paced for a minute more before taking his seat again. He threw back the rest of his glass and then poured another.

"If you really like her Bones just go for it. You've been divorced for ages now."

McCoy scowled down at his glass. "And I haven't dated anyone longer than that. I feel old Jim," he sighed.

"But you're not. You've got more life in front of you then you do behind. Just take a chance. If things don't work out..." He tapered off and shrugged. "Oh, well."

McCoy's scowl deepened. It was easy for Kirk to say, "Oh, well," because that's how it always went for him. But McCoy had only dated a handful of girls in high school before he'd met his wife. They had married shortly after graduation and she'd followed him to med school. McCoy thought their life was great until one day he realized she didn't love him anymore and resented him for their putting off having kids for so long. She had told him he was boring and too safe. Then she divorced him and took everything, including his practice. By the end of it all he hated her as much as she hated him. He didn't want to go through all that again.

Kirk watched his friend's face, knowing exactly what was going through his mind. "Come on, Bones. You're a completely different person since you joined Starfleet. You won't make the same mistakes," Kirk said.

McCoy stood. "I'm going to bed."

"Fine," Kirk said, reaching for the bottle. "Then I'll see you in the morning for a hangover cure."

"Night," McCoy grumbled, leaving. He made his way down the hall frowning as drunk people stumbled around him. He turned and headed to the med bay thinking he better check that there was enough hangover cure for everyone.

When he walked in he saw on the main board that all the patients had been checked out. He went down the bay, inspecting that all the cabinets were locked. In the last one he verified the inventory and sighed. He'd probably use all the hangover cure they had tomorrow. He went to his office and woke up his computer. He updated his list of supplies he needed and then went to the employee files and suspended Ward's access to everything. After sending a memo to all his aides and nurses, he leaned back in his chair and pondered.

"Damn it," he mumbled before sitting forward and typing in Orion's name. He then started reading through her whole file, unlike before where he'd just looked at her medical history. His eyes widened when he saw she was thirty-one. That only made her eight years younger than him; same age as Jim. She sure looked younger.

He pulled open the copy of her birth certificate . He smiled when he saw her full name: Cassidy Darling Orion. But then the issue date caught his eye. This was a copy of a birth certificate that was issued only six years ago. Same issue date on her social security card he noted, scrolling down.

He clicked over to her education history. There were no grade schools listed, only her Starfleet Academy education. She graduated in the top twelve percent of her class. He paused when her first-year student ID picture came up. She looked rough with hair that was bland and stringy. She didn't smile and had dark circles under her eyes. He clicked through the images and was happy to see that each year she sat taller, looked healthier and smiled a little more.

McCoy then opened her Enterprise file and smiled again when he saw her photo there. Her smile actually reached her eyes in this one and he had to admit she looked pretty. He scrolled down the year of notes Scotty had on her. It was just little things like excellent attendance, passed training and available schedule. At the bottom there was the incident report for the generator explosion and Scotty's and Kirk's promotion paperwork.

McCoy sat back and rubbed his eyes. There wasn't much. Cass seemed to pass under the radar since appearing six years ago. He wondered what happened to her that made her not have a history. Then he remembered what she had said in the hospital. " _I don't talk to my family_."

He locked his computer and stood up. Everyone had a past and if hers was so bad that she had to hide from it, then he'd keep an eye and ear open to make sure she stayed safe. McCoy left the med bay and walked down the hall to his apartment, crashing on his bed without undressing.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Monday seemed to take forever to arrive. With no second doctor, McCoy ended up working all weekend on very little sleep to make up for it. When Cass finally came in for her appointment he felt the stress of the last two days leave him.

"Come on over, Officer Orion," he said, leading her to a quiet corner and pulling the curtains for privacy.

She sat up on the edge of the bed with a smile.

"How have you been feeling?" he asked.

"Good. But my stomach's been itching like crazy."

"That's good, though," he said. "Let's take a look."

Cass pulled up her shirt and McCoy began unwrapping her bandage. He moved a little slower than he might normally, glancing at her face. "How have you been since Friday?" he asked softly.

Cass looked into his eyes noticing how very close their faces were. She blushed slightly. "I've been alright," she said.

"Good," McCoy said pulling away the bandage. He looked down at the light pink scar. Everything appeared to be healing nicely. He pressed on the scar and the surrounding area very aware of how much his fingers were tingling. He felt her flex but she didn't cringe. "Everything's looking great," he told her.

"Can you do anything for the itching?" she asked, hoping he didn't notice how he gave her goosebumps.

"Sure, hang on," he said and left the curtained area.

A moment later he was back with a needle and a small bottle of foggy white liquid. "It itches because it's healing. But I can give you a few shots of this and it should calm it."

Cass held up her shirt again and McCoy put in the first shot. She cringed as the needle poked her but a second later felt relief as a soothing sensation flooded through the itch. McCoy put four more shots along the scar. When he finished he looked up at her. Cass had her eyes closed and a wide smile.

"Better?"

"Much," she sighed, dropping her shirt.

McCoy then put his hands on either side of her head, brushed aside her hair with his thumb and examined her forehead. She had removed the bandage and only a one inch line was there. "Does this one itch?" he asked.

"No," Cass said softly.

McCoy looked down at her face. Her cheeks were pink and she was looking up at him with colorful hazel eyes. He had never wanted to kiss someone so much in his life.

He quickly dropped his hands and took a couple steps away from her. He cleared his throat. "Well, Officer, it seems you heal up very nicely."

Cass looked down at her knees realizing with slight shock that she had just wanted Leonard to kiss her. Her blush deepened. "Uh, thank you," she said. She scratched at her knees feeling very strange. She hadn't longed for a kiss since she was a teen. And in hindsight the desire had been short lived. She frowned at the memories.

"I suppose then I can send you back to work sooner than expected."

"Really?" she said, her head popping up with a big grin.

"You can go back starting tomorrow, but I'm going to have you on light duty for the next two weeks," he smiled at her. "That means no lifting anything. No bending over. Light knee activities and no running. Got it?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"I'll send a memo to Lt. Scott so he knows."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Well, that's it then," he said. He smiled at her trying not to look sad. "Hopefully I don't see you in here again anytime soon."

She laughed softly. "Yeah, hopefully. But if I am, I'm glad you're my doctor."

He grinned as he watched her cheeks blush.

She hopped down from the bed. "Bye," she said and left.

McCoy fought with himself for several moments about whether or not to go after her. Ultimately one of the aides knocked over a tray of supplies and gave him the excuse not to. The rest of the day he was grouchier than usual and everyone avoided him.

Cass however was ecstatic. She didn't realize how much she loved going to work every day until she couldn't. Even though it was really only five days she'd been down, it felt longer. She went back to her room and pressed her uniform and shined her boots. Then an hour later she was bored again.

She sat on her bed with a huff. Her tiny dorm was perfectly clean. There was never anything to dust because the vents filtered it all out of the air. She didn't own much so there was nothing to pick up, and she didn't have any trash in the bin by her door.

Cass went to her closet and pulled out a little black box. She sat at her desk, opened the top drawer and pulled out from the back a chain with a tiny old key. She unlocked the box and pulled out the tablet inside. She turned it on and opened the gallery. She thumbed through the pictures seeing her father, mother and brothers for the first time in years. She stared at the favorite picture of herself from high school. It was when she had gone to Seattle for the weekend. There was an arm around her shoulder but the owner of the arm had been cropped out nearly five years ago. Cass smiled, remembering how happy she had been that day. She looked at the smudge on her left middle finger where she had crudely tried to edit. She sighed and powered off the tablet before locking it away again.

She then sat at her desk and stared at the blank computer hanging on her wall. She got up and paced for a few minutes before sitting back down again. After another several minutes of foot tapping she jumped up with a look of resolve. She grabbed her desk and turned it so she could sit with a blank wall behind her. She went to her closet and took out a plain white t-shirt and pulled it on. She tied her hair back and then sat at her desk.

She pulled the computer forward and adjusted the arm so the screen was level. Then she went online and paid a ridiculous amount for a temporary telephone number. When it asked for her name she saw that it was optional but also an asterisk that said if you were hailing Earth, humans usually didn't answer a call from someone they didn't know. Cass sighed. It was just a temporary number after all. So she typed in her name, Josephine Lawrence, and clicked send.

An animation popped up the screen showing the progress for her phone call. She looked at the estimated time and saw it said 23 minutes. She sighed and sat back in her chair watching the progress bar slowly move. At one point she got up and paced the room, contemplating just hanging up. But then she decided she really wanted to do this. She hadn't talked to them in forever, so she sat back down and waited.

When there was only twelve percent left to go the screen suddenly changed and said ringing. Cass sat up and waited. It rang for several minutes. A window popped up asking if she wanted to leave a message but Cass ignored it. She knew her family might be outside, or her mom might be busy making something in the kitchen. When it came to chores, those were always first. Another minute went by and she was ready to just end the call until the screen changed and she was looking at her mother.

Cass sat taller. Her mother had more wrinkles on her face and her hair was still short but a lot grayer. "Would you look at that, Jesus? It's my little Josie," she said, talking as she always did - like her Lord was always standing right beside her.

Cass smiled. "Hi, Mom."

"Oh, _Mom_ , is it?" she said, sitting down. "I didn't think you'd still consider me your mother with the way you've disappeared without a trace."

"Of course you're still my mom."

"Well," she said, straightening her apron. "Who knew?"

Cass sighed knowing now this was a huge mistake. "How have you and Dad been?" she asked, pushing past the feeling.

"Oh, well, you know, living on the grace of Jesus."

Cass nodded.

"I just had one of my knees replaced, so now I have a big scar. Your father says he doesn't mind, but secretly I think he does. I know I do."

"It's just a scar mom, that's not so bad."

"Well, when Jesus only gives you one body you have to take care of it."

Cass swallowed a disgruntled groan. "How's the farm?" she asked, knowing this answer would be just as painful.

"Doing fine, thanks to your brothers and wives. The four of them all pitch in so your father is practically retired. Although he's outside now helping to brand some new cows."

"Good, I'm glad it's going well."

"Are you? You didn't seem to care when you left."

"Mom," Cass groaned.

"What? You haven't been so concerned about us in the last five years. There's no reason to lie, Josephine. It makes Jesus cry when you do."

Cass rubbed her hands over her face.

"So, are you calling because you want to come home?" she asked, smugly.

Cass recomposed herself. "No, actually, I was just calling to say hi and see how you're doing."

"Oh? Well, which sin city are you living in now? Los Angeles? You always said you wanted to go there."

"No, Mom, I'm not on Ea-"

The sound of the back door opened and slammed shut. "Ruth Ann!" her dad called. Her mom jumped up and left the screen. Cass sat back and waited. She could hear her parents talking in the kitchen. When finally their voices grew louder she sat forward again. Her dad came into view and sat down at the computer. He took off his cowboy hat and sighed at her. "Hello, Josie," he said.

"Hi, Dad."

"So, you're coming home finally?"

Cass bit her tongue. "No, Dad, I'm not coming home. I have a great job and a great apartment. I'm doing really well."

"Oh," he said, looking slightly disappointed.

"I was just asking where she's living," her mom's voice said, probably from the couch.

"I'm living in space," Cass answered.

Her dad's eyes went wide. "You're not on Earth?" he asked, his voice raising.

"No, Dad, I'm not-"

Her father grabbed his hat from the desk and stormed away.

"Dad!" Cass called.

Her mom reappeared. "Josephine! What is the matter with you?"

Cass frowned. "Just because you two don't like space, doesn't mean I have to."

"It's not about liking it!" her father said, appearing at his wife's shoulder. She moved and he sat back down. "It's about the dangers! There are hundreds of wild aliens running around loose, there's no order or law-"

"Yes, there is, Dad."

"Not to mention the diseases you could get! Now you need to come home right now!" he ordered.

"Dad, I didn't call to argue with you."

"Then why did you call?" he snapped. "You can't disappear without a word then call out of the blue and drop this news on us. Where are you? What ship are you on?"

Cass shook her head. "I'm thousands of lightyears away, and does it really matter what ship I'm on?"

Her dad grumbled under his breath. "What in God's name made you decide to go to space?" he asked.

Cass shrugged. "Because I love it."

Her dad shook his head.

Cass sighed. "Well, I won't keep you. I just called to say hi."

Her dad stood up and walked away. Slowly her mother came back into view and sat down. "Are you getting enough to eat? Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm on a really great ship. They have a lot of crew and everyone is taken care of."

She nodded. "That's good, I guess."

Cass's lungs emptied with a gasp as a man came down the stairs behind her mother. "Hey, Ma, can you sew a button back on my shirt?" he asked. He stopped walking when he looked up and saw Cass. "Josie?" he gasped.

"Mom!" Cass yelled. "What is he doing there?"

"Yes, Dustin, that's fine. And Josie, don't yell. Dustin got out of jail and you know he has no family except us."

"Are you serious?" she asked, slamming her hands on her desk.

"Josie, my God," Dustin said sitting in the chair as her mom moved aside with a deep frown. "Baby, I've missed you so much. How are you? Where are you?"

"Mom! He tried to kill me!" she said, looking off screen where she had disappeared to.

Her mom leaned down so she could see her. "Josie, that was so long ago."

"That doesn't matter!" Cass argued.

"Jose, I'm telling you, I've changed so much," Dustin begged. "I go to anger management every week and I'm working here on your farm. Baby, please come home. Things will be so different, I promise."

"Mom, what about all the abuse before that? He promised every time it happened that he'd change and he never did."

"Now, Josie, Dustin has been on his best behavior. And he served his time," she added, sounding like she still didn't believe he deserved to go to jail. "You should really hear him out."

"Baby, I'm ready to start a family and have kids, just like you wanted. Your Pa is giving us some land to build a house. I've already started on the foundation. Do you remember the Mulberry house? I'm going to build you one just like it because you loved it so much."

"No, Dustin, you loved it. How dare you move into my parent's home!" Cass argued, angry tears filling her eyes.

"Josie, he's family," her mom answered.

"No, Mom, he's not!"

"I'm still your husband, Josie, so technically I am," Dustin said, growing irritated.

"No, you're not my husband. I divorced you five years ago." Some of the tears finally spilt over and she wiped them away quickly.

"What? I didn't sign any divorce papers," Dustin snapped.

"I didn't need you to sign anything because it was domestic abuse and you were in prison." A notification popped up on her screen saying Lt. Comm. Scott was requesting her attendance at a meeting. Cass swiped it away.

Dustin stood up, pulling the computer with him. "You divorced me? How could you?" he yelled, which made a tight knot form in her chest. "It was one stupid mistake and I was drunk!"

"It was more than one and you were always drunk!" Cass yelled back, tears falling heavily as she began to shake. She angrily jabbed the red circle on the screen and ended the call. She could just imagine Dustin throwing the computer across the room and screaming what a dumb bitch she was.

She leaned back in her chair, hugging herself and closed her eyes as the tears kept coming. She took deep breaths. "It's okay. You're never going back. He'll never find you," she told herself.

After several minutes she was able to get ahold of her emotions. She _knew_ that calling home was a mistake, but she was also glad she'd done it. If her parents were still going to act like Dustin's feelings were more important than hers, she refused to feel guilty anymore about disappearing.

Cass stood up, changed into her uniform and went to her meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

A week later the Enterprise docked at a Federation planet. Kirk led Ward off the ship and to a Starfleet Embassy for reassignment. Cass decided not to press charges as long as Ward was never assigned to the same ship as her. Ward grumbled the whole way but didn't say much else.

After that was all done, Kirk met the team at a bar for a drink. "I've got you a new doctor," he told Bones. "She's on the USS Stargazer. They're finishing up a mission and should be able to meet us in about two days."

"I'll drink to that," McCoy said, raising a glass.

Several hours later McCoy made his way back to the ship alone. Kirk was staying in a hotel that night with a date he had picked up, Scotty was telling wild stories to the drunk locals with Chekov acting out the most exciting parts, and Spock and Uhura had disappeared sometime in the middle of it all.

As McCoy walked across the tarmac towards the docks he looked out into the dark fields and saw someone walking in the tall grass. He angled toward them and squinted. He slowed his steps when he thought the person looked like Cass. He looked around, wondering what he could say to the person if he was mistaken. But then they raised their hand and waved. McCoy waved back and walked into the soft greenery.

He had to get pretty close to see that his initial thinking was right and it was Cass. She had a book in one hand and was walking slowly through the grass running her palm over the top of the blades so it tickled her.

"Evening, Cass," McCoy said.

"Hi, Leonard," she smiled.

His heart skipped a beat. "What're you up to?" he said walking beside her.

"I was just laying out here reading. Then I felt like walking under the stars before going back in."

"Can I see?" he asked, motioning to her book. She held it out and he took it, rubbing his fingers over the cover. "Jane Eyre," he read. "And a real book to boot. Don't you have a tablet?"

"Of course," she said. "But it's my favorite story and you really can't beat the feel of pages and the smell of ink."

"Smell?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Flip the pages and take a deep smell," she motioned with a knowing smile.

McCoy held the book up to his nose and flipped the pages. He did it two times before nodding. "You're right, it does smell nice. I've never noticed. Although, I couldn't tell you the last time I held a physical book."

Cass took her book back. "It's one of my favorite smells."

"What's another?" he asked, probably sounding too eager. But he was desperate to know more about her.

She smiled. "Grass," she said making her fingers dance over the blades.

McCoy nodded. "I miss the smell of rain."

Cass moaned in agreement. "Me too."

"I also love the smell of fresh baked apple pie. My mom made the best pies growing up, but her apple was my favorite."

"Is your mom still alive?"

McCoy shook his head. "Not for a long time now. She passed shortly after my Pop did. She really loved him and I knew they wouldn't be apart very long."

"I'm sorry."

McCoy looked over at her and gave her a soft smile. He wanted to ask about her family but he didn't want to make her sad. "What made you decide to join Starfleet?" he asked feeling it was probably a better subject.

Cass looked up. "The stars," she smiled. "Growing up I studied space as a hobby. My parents hate space so I secretly saved my money and bought astrology books. I would hide them under my bed and at night I'd climb out my window and sit on the roof with my book and a flashlight. I'd read about a constellation and then try to find it in the sky."

"Orion must have been your favorite." he guessed.

She nodded with a smile as she bit her bottom lip.

They walked in silence for a minute. Then Cass asked, "What made you join?"

McCoy sighed. "I had nowhere else to go. I was divorced, broke, had to sell my practice and my home. I had nothing. I was at my lowest and didn't really care about my life much. So, I dragged my drunk ass to a recruitment station and got on a ship."

"That's sad," she empathized.

"I was pretty pathetic," he nodded. "That's where I met Jim - or Captain Kirk to you. He was bruised and covered in his own blood. We made quite a pair."

She smiled, imagining the two of them. "I'll bet."

"We hit it off and helped each other through the academy. Not that we needed too much help. Jim slicked his way through everything like a pig covered in mud and I already had my general practice degree, so I got my surgical and psychology degrees."

"Wow."

"They come in handy," he admitted.

"I like where I am now," Cass said. "But after working with Mr. Scott I think I might want to do what he did and get a physics degree."

"That'd be real nice. Have you been learning a lot from him?"

"Oh, yeah," Cass said and went off on a tangent about the Enterprise's engines. McCoy listened politely even though he didn't understand most of it. He asked a couple questions and loved the way she lit up talking about it.

"Sorry," she finally said. "You probably don't want to hear about all this."

He shook his head. "Honestly, it's all over my head. But I do enjoy listening to you."

"You do?"

McCoy nodded. "Your passion is inspiring."

Cass looked down with a wide grin. It was hard to see, but he was sure she was bright red. They had wandered far from the ships and it was starting to feel a bit chilly, so he turned their strides back towards the Enterprise. "What else do you enjoy?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't really do much else besides work and read."

He nodded. "Same. And the only thing I read anymore is medical journals."

"What made you want to become a doctor?"

He shrugged. "I did really well in my biology and chemistry classes in school. It came easy to me, kind of like engineering did for you. As I pursued it I learned I really enjoyed the challenges, so I just kept going with it. My parents were artists so they didn't really understand, but they encouraged me as I pushed myself to do more."

Cass asked more about his schooling. The more McCoy talked about medicine the more he lit up. She smiled, loving the sound of his voice. Cass decided he could talk endlessly about anything and she'd love to listen to him.

They had made it inside the Enterprise and almost to her room when the conversation died down. They walked in silence up to her door. She turned and faced him. "Thank you for walking me to my room."

McCoy looked at her door with slight shock. He now wished he had kept them outside longer because he wasn't ready to say goodnight.

He thought fast. "Can I interest you in a nightcap before you head off to bed?" he asked. Then he felt dumb. Who said _nightcap_ anymore? Did anyone even know what that really means?

Cass raised an eyebrow. "What's a nightcap?"

McCoy shook his head and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Sorry, it's a dumb saying. What I meant was would you like to have a drink with me bef -"

"Oh!" Cass giggled. "Okay, okay, I've heard that before. Yes, I'd like that," she smiled, glad Leonard had asked her. She wasn't ready to end the night yet.

"Great," McCoy said. He held out his arm for her and felt completely stupid until Cass comfortably slid her hand into the crook of his elbow.

McCoy led her to his office and poured them each a drink as they talked more about what books and movies they liked. They sat on the same side of his desk and talked for hours. It was only when Cass started yawning every other sentence that McCoy finally gave in. "I guess we should hit the hay," he relented.

Cass nodded. "It is pretty late."

McCoy walked her back to her dorm and this time she held his arm with both hands while he carried her book. When they got to her door they stood facing each other and smiling shyly.

"Thank you for the drink," she said taking back _Jane Eyre_.

"You're welcome." He'd noticed that she'd only sipped at that one glass the whole time, which made him hold back on drinking too much, but he didn't mind. The warm buzz was a nice feeling but he didn't have any desire to get drunk in Cass's presence.

Cass waited a moment longer before sliding to her door and reaching for the thumb scanner. "I guess I'll see you later?" She wanted him to kiss her but she was also nervous. She bit her bottom lip wondering if he even thought of her that way.

McCoy looked at her lips desiring nothing more than to taste them. But he didn't know if he was even ready to date again. He felt so out of place. He also got the feeling like Cass was fragile; that if he said or did the wrong thing he'd scare her away.

He took a deep breath and hid his shaking hands by folding his arms. "Well, I was just thinking maybe we -"

"Cass!" a voice screamed.

Cass and McCoy turned to look. Cass frowned. "Why are you yelling, Tuu?" she asked, as her friend hurried down the hall towards her. She looked like she had been off the ship partying based on her outfit.

Tuu ran up to them and ignored McCoy completely. "I have to talk to you _now_!" she said and pressed Cass's thumb to the scanner. The door clicked open and Tuu pulled Cass inside.

"Hey!" Cass objected as the door closed behind them.

McCoy stood there staring at the door with his mouth open. He scowled. It was probably for the best, he thought and turned away, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Cass was pulled around so she was standing in the middle of the room with Tuu holding her arms. "Radisson just asked me out but this other slut just told me she and him are dating but then someone else says no he broke up with her a long time ago and I really like him but I don't know what to do I need your help because I want to follow him and her and see if they really are hooking up but then I have a date with him tomorrow night so I'm not sure that's enough time I don't think they're really dating and I really like him and-"

"For the love of God, stop!" Cass yelled at her.

Tuu looked taken aback at being yelled at, but she did stop talking. Cass shook her head and shoved her aside. "Damn, Tuu, he was about to ask me something," she said and hurried out of her room.

"Leonard?" Cass called, looking down the hall. She didn't see him so she took off at a run towards the med bay. A couple corners later she saw him walking up ahead. "Leonard!" she called running softer since she wasn't supposed to be running at all.

McCoy heard her and looked back. He stopped walking and turned to meet her with a crooked grin.

"I'm so sorry," Cass breathed. "That was gloriously rude."

McCoy shook his head. "It's alright. It sounded important."

"Yeah, it's not," Cass grumbled. She shook her head trying to get rid of her irritation. "But you were saying something?" she said, looking up at him hopefully.

McCoy smiled. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Cass's heart pounded quickly as she smiled. "I'd love to."

McCoy lit up. "Great! Uh, how about I come by and pick you up at seven?"

She nodded. "I'll be ready." She started to walk away backwards.

Leonard smiled at her. "I'll see you then."

"Okay," she nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She turned and started back to her room. She looked over her shoulder and saw he was watching her while slowly walking away himself. When she got to the corner she waved. Leonard raised his hand as she disappeared.

McCoy chuckled softly at himself as he turned and headed to his apartment.

Cass stopped for a moment to bask in her excitement. She grinned and bounced on her toes before continuing back to her room to find an angry Tuu sitting on her bed. Her smile fell away as she felt a mixture of guilt and disappointed that she was still here.

"That was rude," Tuu said.

"What?" Cass gasped. " _I_ was rude?"

Tuu stood and folded her arms. "I was trying to tell you something important!"

"Did you not see Dr. McCoy standing there? We were talking and then you interrupted, pulling me in my room and slamming the door! You were the one that was rude."

Tuu waved her hand in disagreement. "You could have talked about your medical stuff later. I needed you now."

"Tuu, it's the middle of the night. We weren't talking about medical stuff," Cass snapped.

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Yes! To me. It matters a great deal to me."

"Fine!" she groaned. "I'm sorry. Now can we talk about Radisson?"

"No, we can't." Cass sighed. "Tuu, I'm sorry but I have to be honest; I really don't care about whoever Radisson is or who he's dating. It's just stupid drama and I don't want any part of it."

Tuu stared at her, mouth open. "Are you serious right now?"

Tight knots formed in Cass's stomach. She folded her arms across her middle. "Yes, I am," she frowned.

Tuu shook her head. "I don't believe this. Radisson is the most beautiful human I have ever met and you don't want to help see if he's single?"

Cass was getting real sick of Tuu's ego. "No, Tuu. I don't want to sneak around with you, following some random guy to see if he's a liar. Again."

Tuu looked shocked. "I thought we were friends?"

"We are, which is why I'm telling you that following males around and asking strangers about them is wrong. If you want to get to know someone then talk to them, don't do it behind their backs."

Tuu stepped back. "You know what? Fine. I don't need your help." She turned towards the door. "You just go ahead and do whatever you were doing. I'll figure it out on my own." Tuu left, slamming the close button for the door behind her.

Cass fell back on her bed with a heavy sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Cass spent the next day going from excited giggling behind her hands to feeling so nervous she thought she'd throw up. She had serious doubts about dating again. The only real relationship she'd ever had was with Dustin and that had gone so bad in the end. The worst part wasn't that he had been a mean drunk who'd nearly killed her; the worst part was it had started out so good. Cass knew deep down she was a hopeless romantic and she was terrified of love blinding her again to red flags.

She knew now she had stayed with Dustin longer than she should have. She knew now the first time the cops had come she shouldn't have backed down when it came to pressing charges. She knew now she wasn't worthless. Back then she had such high hopes for her marriage that she kept saying everything was fine, thinking that if she said it enough it might become true.

Even though she knew better now, she could still remember how it felt to be in love with Dustin; and what real fear felt like. The idea of starting a whole new relationship was terrifying. Part of her knew she needed to cancel the date. But also, part of her longed for nothing more than to be loved again. She felt so alone sometimes that she cried herself to sleep. She knew she had walls up and the lies about her true identity made it easier to keep others away; and she liked it that way.

Mostly.

After throwing up in the bathroom she walked out to find Scotty waiting for her. "Go home, Lassie."

"I'm fine really," she assured him, and tried to go around him.

"No," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Take the rest of the day off and get better."

"Lt. Scott, I'm really not ill, I promise."

"Then go out and have fun. Just get out of here," he gently ordered her. He turned her around and gave her a push, so Cass had no choice but to do as he said.

In her room she sat at her desk and made a list of pros and cons to dating again. Her cynical side had the cons list nearly filling the page. She looked at the pros. 1- I'll be less lonely. 2- Leonard seems really nice.

That was it. Two good things about dating again. Cass moaned loudly and stood up. She paced the room as a million thoughts raced through her head. She rubbed her hands down her hair and held the back of her neck.

She turned back to her desk and looked at the list. She walked forward and typed: 3- Hope.

Cass smiled.

Meanwhile, McCoy's day wasn't any less stressful. He spent all morning and most of the afternoon performing an emergency delivery for an alien woman where her newborn baby's tentacles tried to strangle him more than once. The alien doctor that was supposed to deliver the baby was too far to beam since the mother went into labor ahead of schedule, but he was able to talk McCoy through it over a communicator.

When it was all over McCoy was bruised, sweaty and had one hell of a sore throat. "I'm taking the rest of the night off," he told his nurses and disappeared to his apartment where he immediately fell onto his bed and took a nap.

McCoy woke up with a start. Through his blurry eyes he could see a flashing message on his computer on his bedroom wall. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked again.

 _Date with Cass in one hour_ , the message flashed.

"Shit!" he said and jumped up. Fifty minutes later McCoy was fastening his last buttons in the mirror. He was showered, clean shaven, teeth brushed, had taken medicine for his throat and bruises, and was dressed in black slacks and his dark gray double-breasted dress shirt. He hated it because of all the buttons, but it's also the shirt he got the most compliments while wearing.

With a satisfactory nod he threw on his leather jacket, checked his hair one last time and left the room. He made it about three steps and Kirk was bumping shoulders with him. "Hey there, McBeautiful!" Kirk grinned.

"Hello, Jim," McCoy sighed. "Shouldn't you be on the Bridge?"

"I haven't seen you all day so I thought I'd pop down to check on you." Kirk's grin widened. "Where you off to all dressed up?"

"Nowhere," McCoy said and stopped walking.

"Really? You're going nowhere looking like that?" he smirked.

McCoy dug his fingers into his palms as his scowl deepened.

"Because I heard a rumor that you had a date tonight. But of course you would have told me about that, right?"

McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jim, you're sounding like a jealous ex."

Kirk's grin fell away. "Am I? Bones, I'm not here to make you feel guilty. I'm here to support you and give you some advice."

"You are?" he asked, dropping his hand.

"Of course, buddy!" he said slapping Bones' chest. "I've been on more dates and hooked up with more girls than you even know."

The last thing McCoy wanted was to hear advice from Jim. He loved Jim like a little brother but the guy was a serial first-date-only kind of person, and Cass just didn't seem to be the kind of girl to fall for that.

"No offense, Jim, but I'm actually running late. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" McCoy said and slipped around him.

"Woah, woah, wait one sec," Kirk said, cutting him off again. "The first piece of advice is always be a little late. Women are never ready on time anyway, so that way you don't have to awkwardly wait around for them. Also, because you don't want to seem so eager."

"Jim," McCoy sighed.

"Alright, really quick then. Make sure you eat the same pace as her, share a dessert if you can, dancing always turns them on, and _do not_ talk about your ex-wife. Got it?"

"Yes, yes," McCoy said, brushing Kirk away.

"Great, have fun Bones," Kirk said and slapped his hand into McCoy's for a handshake.

When he pulled away McCoy looked down to see a condom resting in his palm. He turned on Kirk but he was already down the hall. "Dammit, Jim!" he cursed him.

Kirk waved. "Tell Officer Orion I say hi!" and then he disappeared around the corner.

"Goddamn, good-for-nothing, Iowa rat," he cursed. He turned and pulled open a trash shoot and threw the condom inside. He slammed it shut and pressed his forehead up against the wall. Why did Jim have to say anything?

Doubts he had tried to suppress flooded through him. What the hell was he doing? He was going to mess this up. He didn't have any right to try and start a new relationship with someone after the way he'd failed at his marriage. He knew he had been a bad boyfriend, a worthless fiancé and terrible husband. He should go back to his room and just forget the whole thing. Cass would be better off not getting messed up with him.

McCoy turned and dragged his feet back to his room. He lifted his thumb but paused before he scanned himself in. He closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't stand her up like this. He turned back around and went to her room deciding the best excuse would be to say he had to work.

McCoy rolled his shoulders and knocked. He heard some shuffling and a drawer shut. A moment later the door opened and McCoy's breath left him.

"Hi," Cass said fixing her sparkle stud earring. She straightened, pulling her dark blonde hair over one shoulder.

McCoy looked her up and down. She had curled her hair and the only bit of makeup he could see was a little line of brown eyeliner. She wore a blue dress with triangle straps over her shoulders and peek-a-boo black lace. Down her smooth legs she had slipped on some cute black shoes.

"Wow," McCoy said, breathless.

"Wow, indeed," Cass said admiring Leonard. She suddenly felt hot. A couple dirty thoughts flashed through her head and she felt herself blushing. She was glad she didn't put on any rouge because then she'd probably look like a tomato. She looked away, grabbed a light jacket from the hook on the wall and hit the button to lock her door as she stepped out.

McCoy offered his arm, all thoughts of canceling extinct. As they walked through the ship Cass asked about his day and McCoy relived the birth of the demon baby.

"How are they usually delivered?" Cass asked, horrified.

"Like I did it, but Gorvons are stronger than humans, so when a Gorvonian doctor delivers a baby and it chokes him it feels like a tickle, not death."

"Goodness," Cass replied, wide-eyed.

McCoy took Cass to a private meeting room where he had paid a kitchen worker to set up dinner for them. They ate and talked for hours. McCoy's favorite thing was when Cass laughed. He wanted to keep her giggling all night long.

When they made it back to her room it felt too soon. The ship was asleep and the lights were low as they stood in the hallway talking for another hour. Finally, Cass yawned and that made McCoy yawn.

"I guess we should call it a night," Cass said.

"I guess so," McCoy reluctantly agreed.

Cass hated to go. She had been hoping Leonard would kiss her, but it was getting late. "Thank you for asking me out, Leonard. This is the best date I've ever had." And she wasn't exaggerating.

"Me too," McCoy smiled. He looked over her beautiful body for the hundredth time that night. He couldn't believe someone so pretty and so intelligent could possibly be interested in him. But the way she looked up at him gave no doubt that she was completely enthralled.

McCoy took a breath and leaned in.

Cass's breath caught in her throat. She watched his lips not realizing she was leaning in to meet him.

The closer they got the slower they moved, both afraid their luck would ruin the moment. McCoy reached up and ran his fingers around a couple of Cass's curls before taking her face between his hands. Her soft skin made his lower stomach clench.

Cass closed her eyes as Leonard's soft breath on her lips made her feel faint. When he finally pressed his lips to hers, she reached up, taking the front of his jacket to hold him close and keep herself standing.

McCoy's heart echoed loudly in his ears. He adjusted the kiss and their lips met again with more hunger this time. He pressed closer to her and he could feel her arms trembling against his chest. He reached down and hooked one arm under hers and around her back, holding her up and closer all at once.

Cass opened her mouth slightly and sucked in air. She felt Leonard's tongue on her bottom lip, taking a quick taste. She breathed through her nose and kissed him harder.

McCoy matched her fierceness and soon their tongues were touching, tasting. He felt his arousal growing when he discovered she tasted as sweet as she looked.

Cass smiled as their tongues entangled, loving how his kisses were give and take, never dominating over her. And his taste satisfied a craving she didn't know she'd had until right then.

They finally pulled apart, both keeping their eyes closed as they breathed heavily.

"Wow," McCoy sighed.

Cass breathed a giggle.

They looked at each other, both grinning like fools.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" McCoy asked.

Cass had to take a minute to make her brain work. "Uh, I, uh, work until... Uh, six. Then I'm, uh, free the rest of the night."

"Can I meet you here and bring you dinner?" McCoy asked.

Cass smiled. She pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Her heart raced as she pulled away and her cheeks burned. "I'd like that."

McCoy kissed her again. Just as sweet and short as hers and utterly satisfying. "I'll see you then," he said.

She nodded as they both moved in again. This kiss brought their arms around each other to hold on as their tongues pressed together. McCoy gave her tongue a light nip and she sucked on his bottom lip before pulling away.

Cass felt on fire and knew she needed to put a barrier between them or she'd go crazy. "Goodnight," she said scanning her thumb.

"Goodnight," McCoy said knowing he needed to let her go or he'd find himself in trouble very quickly. He leaned down and kissed her once more. They parted and as she went in, he reached for the door and slid it shut after her.

Cass pushed the door closed with him and then turned around, pressing her back against it. She closed her eyes and licked her lips, tingles dancing all over her body. She smiled feeling more pure happiness then she could remember.

McCoy held the frame tightly and rested his hot forehead against the cool wall beside the door. He took a deep breath through his nose and meditated over Cass's scent before it was gone. He pushed himself away from the wall, smiled at her door and went back to his apartment. A warm feeling filled his chest, and he chuckled when he realized it was hope. He didn't remember feeling this way with his first marriage. He must have taken it all for granted. But he wouldn't do that this time. This time he'd step up and do right.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The next morning Cass pulled on her shirt and looked at the clock. She needed to hurry or she was going to be late. She opened her door and stopped short when she saw Leonard leaning against the wall across the hall.

She stepped out and grinned slyly at him. He was a little sweaty and seemed to be trying to catch his breath. He pushed off the wall and pulled his hand from behind his back producing a bouquet of purple flowers as he met her in the middle of the hall.

McCoy smiled at her. The hallway wasn't empty like last night with people going every direction for their morning shifts, But McCoy didn't care as he leaned down and kissed Cass's cheek. "Good morning," he smiled. "I was afraid I was going to miss you."

"Where in the universe did you find flowers?" Cass grinned as she took them and breathed them in.

McCoy smiled down at her. "I had to get up early," he admitted.

She looked up at him and reached for his face. He met her and they shared a sweet kiss. "Thank you," she told him.

"You're going to be late," McCoy said.

Cass's eyes widened. "I've got to go."

"Here, I'll keep your flowers for the day."

"Thank you," she said, handing them back. "Bye," and then she ran off down the hall.

McCoy chuckled as he wiped his forehead. He too went to work then and asked Nurse Torrents to find him a vase for the flowers. She gave him a strange look but took the flowers with a nod. He then went to his desk and started doing the paperwork he had put off yesterday.

McCoy jumped as Kirk slid into the chair across from him. "So?" Kirk grinned at him.

McCoy scowled. "So, what?" he said, looking back at his computer.

"Come on, Bones, the flowers! Did she love them?"

Kirk frowned as Nurse Torrents appeared and sat the vase of flowers on his desk and then left.

"What the hell? You didn't give them to her?" Kirk accused.

"Yes, Jim, I did," McCoy sighed. "But she was running late for work, so I said I'd hang on to them for the day."

"Aww," Kirk laughed, jumping up and punching McCoy playfully in the arm.

"What the hell! Stop it!"

"You sly dog! It's brilliant. Now she has to come see you again!"

"Yeah, I guess," McCoy said, rubbing his arm. "That's not why I did it, though."

Kirk sat back in the chair and looked at McCoy fondly. "Can you tell me how the date went, now?"

"Jim," McCoy sighed.

"What? Come on! What'd you two talk about? Did you kiss her? Did you do more than kiss?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

McCoy stood up, came around his desk and grabbed Jim's arm.

"What?" Kirk protested with a smirk.

McCoy walked Jim out of the med bay, into the hall and around the corner. After checking that no one was around he turned to him. "Listen, Jim, I really don't want to talk to you about this. Not ever."

"What? Why not? Bones, I have so much advice I could give you!" Kirk said jumping with enthusiasm and hitting his friend's chest.

"That's just it!" McCoy said through clenched teeth. "Your advice may be great but it makes me nervous!"

"Nervous?" Kirk asked, confused.

"I'm already out of my comfort zone here, and everything you say just makes it ten times worse."

"I just want to help you, man," Kirk said, sincerely.

McCoy sighed. "I know you do. I really appreciate it; I do. And if I need any advice I promise I'll come to you. But meanwhile could we just pretend nothing new is happening? Please?"

Kirk moaned. He didn't understand it, but Bones was his friend and if this is what he needed, he'd respect it. "Alright," he said, shaking his head.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you around, I guess."

"Yeah," McCoy said and they both went back to work.

Meanwhile down in the engine rooms Scotty was fighting a new update. "Bloody programmers!" he yelled, hitting the computer.

Cass was sitting beside him reading about the changes. She scrolled down the page trying to find anything to help them.

"I hate when I have to rewrite data," Scotty growled. "This is going to take me weeks! Why are they sending such a massive update at once? There was nothing wrong!"

"Here we go!" Cass said and sat forward. She highlighted the paragraph and handed the tablet over.

Scotty's eyes raced across the screen. "Oh," he said, raising an eyebrow. He handed her back the tablet and sat down at the computer. A few minutes later he had the settings adjusted and the sonic compositor's readings went to normal.

"That's better," Cass said, checking the readouts.

"What a bloody, ass-backwards way to do things!" Scotty yelled, standing up and kicking his chair away. Cass hid a smile behind her hand as Scotty walked away still moaning on about the update. She figured he was headed up to the Bridge to see the captain. She slid over in front of the computer and started saving the settings so if there was a power outage nothing would be lost.

At the end of her shift Cass passed on the notes about the update to her replacement and hurried off to the medical bay. She was so relieved at how her date with Leonard had gone. He was so easy to talk to and if she didn't go into details about her past, he didn't pry. Mostly they had talked about space and life aboard the Enterprise. Cass had hung on his every word. She was afraid at times she had looked needy and quickly pulled in her puppy-dog-eyes, but then she caught Leonard having a similar look at times and eventually relaxed.

There was no denying there was something strong between them. Cass knew it was crazy to get caught up over someone so quickly but she just couldn't help it. If she had known Leonard was on this ship when she was first hired, she would have tried to meet him sooner. And _that kiss_ , she sighed remembering how good it felt. All her doubts from before were gone. Leonard seemed to be everything she could ever want and more.

As she hurried into the med bay and looked at Leonard with hungry eyes, she caught herself and snuck back out before he saw her. _You need to calm down_ , she told herself. She filled her lungs several times and got control of her hormones before going back in. This time Leonard saw her walk in.

McCoy smiled at her. Nurse Torrents eyed him before looking over her shoulder. When she saw the young lady, she looked between the two of them with a small smile. She didn't say anything though as McCoy handed her his PADD and said goodnight.

"Hang on," McCoy told Cass as he walked past her.

Cass waited patiently for him to return a few seconds later carrying the vase of flowers. She took them with a big smile and then took the kiss Leonard offered.

"Thanks for coming up here," he told her, resting an arm around her waist and leading her out of the bay. "I didn't realize what time it was. I've been waiting for the new doctor all day but I guess she's late."

Cass didn't even think about not coming straight up to him. "Do you still want to have dinner?" she asked anxiously. She didn't want to keep him from his work.

"Absolutely. Do you?"

She nodded. "I'm starving."

McCoy led them to the dining hall where they got their meals to go. Then they went to his apartment because he had a real table and chairs for them to sit at. They told each other about their day as they ate. McCoy laughed hearing about Scotty from another person's point of view. He knew Cass really admired him so he made sure not to say anything sarcastic about the Scotsman.

Cass laughed the hardest when Leonard started telling her about an infestation of Tribbles the ship had a few years ago and how hard it was for him not to keep one. "They're the softest, most cuddly things I've ever seen," he grinned. Cass couldn't stop herself and went around the table and pulled him into a deep kiss.

McCoy turned and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her harder.

* * *

The next morning McCoy was sitting at his desk smiling off at nothing when Jim poked his head in the open door. "Dr. McCoy, may we come in?"

McCoy snapped out of his thoughts of Cass and sat straighter. "Of course," McCoy said motioning him in.

Kirk walked in with a red-haired woman behind him. "Dr. McCoy, this is Dr. Melina Jones."

"Oh," he said standing. "Wonderful to meet you," McCoy said shaking her hand.

"Same," Jones smiled. "I apologize for my late arrival; I know you were expecting me yesterday."

"Capt. D'joui said his mission was slightly delayed," Kirk explained.

"It's been known to happen," McCoy nodded. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, please," Jones said. "Tea, if you have it."

"I'll leave you to it, then," Kirk smiled.

"Thank you, Capt. Kirk," Jones said.

"Welcome to the Enterprise," Kirk grinned and then left.

McCoy spent the rest of the day working closely with Jones. For hours they talked about their medical experiences and getting to know each other. Then they spent time touring the bay and meeting the other staff. McCoy found Jones to be a very pleasant person and extremely intelligent. He had a feeling they'd get along very well.

In the evening when Cass arrived, McCoy went over and gave her a kiss and told her he'd be a few minutes. Then he went to Jones where she was talking with Nurse Klen. He told her he was finished for the night and if she wanted she could also be off.

"Actually, I'd like to stay and work more with the nurses, if that's alright?"

"Of course, whatever you're comfortable with," McCoy smiled. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Cass and him then went to dinner and talked about their day. The pure happiness and relaxation McCoy felt around Cass made him smile and feel a sense of peace he thought he'd never have again as long as he was in space - and friends with a certain James Tiberius Kirk. But everything else easily melted away around Cass and her beautiful smile.

And that's how their relationship progressed. McCoy met her at her room in the morning to give her a morning kiss, Cass went straight to the medical bay after work where she waited for him to excuse himself for the night and gave him his evening kiss before they went to dinner. They didn't care much for other people so they usually went back to his apartment to eat.

McCoy was growing crazy with how much he wanted Cass. He wanted to touch every part of her but he was letting her take the lead and she was still reserved with anything more than kissing. He truthfully didn't mind that they weren't rushing into bed together; a part of him was turned on by it.

Cass was scared, to be honest. She'd only had sex with one guy her whole life and he never made her feel like she was any good at it. One of her off days she spent online reading articles about sex. At the end of the day her brain was tired but she felt slightly more confident. She may need practice to be a good lover but that didn't mean she couldn't learn things to help her along.

One night several weeks into their relationship, Leonard and Cass sat in his little living room and watched a movie after dinner. It was about a detective and a new android with feelings solving crimes together. Cass was getting bored by the end of it but Leonard seemed to like it so she let him finish.

When it was over he turned to her. "What'd you think?"

Instead of answering she leaned in and kissed him. He hummed. "That much, huh?" he joked.

"How about some music?" she asked, her hair swaying around her shoulders as she pushed herself off the couch. She went to the computer on the wall, closed the movie and opened up his music app.

"I've got some good country playlists," Leonard offered.

Cass smiled as she picked one. The room filled with the sounds of acoustic guitars and fiddles from a popular love song.

McCoy grinned. "One of my favorites."

Cass smiled back, her heart racing. She reached up and began unbuttoning her top.

McCoy sat a little taller.

Cass bit her bottom lip as she pulled her top off her shoulders revealing a red lace cami. She came up to the couch stopping between Leonard's knees and dropped the shirt on the floor.

Leonard put his hands on the top of her hips and pulled her torso closer. Cass leaned into him and put her hands on his neck. Leonard rubbed his hands around her hips and then up her back.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly.

Cass licked her lips before leaning down and kissing him. She kissed him deep and long, all the while Leonard's hands traveled slowly around her body. Cass put her knees on the cushions, straddling Leonard's lap and sat. After another minute of intense tongue action Cass pulled away to breathe.

She rested her forehead against Leonard's and closed her eyes. "Once I thought I knew what a good man was. But in reality, I had no idea just how mistaken I'd been until meeting you," she whispered.

Leonard hugged her closer. "You're the best part of my life."

Cass opened her eyes so she could look into his rich blue ones.

"I know we haven't been dating long," he continued, "but I've been on the life track long enough to know that you're something special, Cass; something I want with me for always."

A smile slowly spread across her lips as her cheeks turned pink. "You really mean that?"

Leonard gave her one of his heart-melting crooked grins. "Darlin', everyday I wake up excited to see you and every night my heart aches when I leave you."

Cass could feel emotions stinging her eyes. She smiled lovingly at him as she rubbed her finger up and down through the back of his hair. "Leonard McCoy, you are the most amazing man."

He pulled her into him, kissing her closed lips with meaning. When he pulled away they kept their foreheads together. Cass put her bottom lip between her teeth and licked it, loving his flavor.

"I think I'm falling for you," she whispered.

He held her tighter. "I _know_ I'm falling for you," he whispered back.

She pulled away and he opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled at him with tears on her cheeks. He put his hands up, taking the sides of her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs. Then he reached up and kissed her wet eyelashes. "Don't cry, my Darlin'," he said softly to her.

Cass held him tighter, afraid that this perfect moment would disappear on her. But when she finally looked at him again, with his sappy smile and loving eyes, she realized the rest of her life could be full of perfect moments. This was merely the beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING. This chapter is pure smut. *wink* If you want to skip, I promise they don't talk about anything important.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

Cass leaned down and began kissing Leonard again. As she let their tongues dance she began unbuttoning his shirt. She took her time, loving how her nerves we're racing as she worked.

McCoy smiled through the kisses. He slid his fingers up her sides, moving her cami up as he went. He tickled his fingers across her skin, chuckling as she shivered with delight.

Cass ripped open the rest of his shirt, hungry to touch him.

"Slow down there, Dar-"

Cass twisted and shoved him so he fell back on the couch. She leaned over him, her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. She pulled away after a moment making Leonard moan in protest. Her lips and tongue moved to his scratchy jaw. She kissed and licked him around to his ear where she took the lobe and began sucking on it.

McCoy released a primal moan as his hands moved under her shirt. He found her bra and made quick work of releasing the hooks. He followed the lace edging around to her front and pushed his hands under the cups to find her breasts. Taking one plush mound in each hand he squeezed.

Cass gasped, releasing his ear. Leonard took the advantage and reached up and nipped at her neck with his tongue. Cass moaned.

She then sat up. As she crossed her arms and pulled her cami up and over her head, Leonard sat up with her. He grabbed one bra strap and pulled it free from her arm. She took the bra and tossed it away, freeing her other arm.

McCoy wrapped his arms around her body, putting one under her ass to keep her breasts at face level and the other around her back to keep her chest close. He encircled one nipple with his lips and sucked.

Cass gasped again, pushing her fingers deep into his hair. "Leonard," she moaned as his tongue sent shivers through her body.

McCoy couldn't get enough. He moved to her other nipple and his cock jumped in his pants. Her skin tightened, making a sweet nub that his tongue enjoyed roaming around.

Cass leaned over and kissed the top of Leonard's head. He looked up at her so she pressed a kiss on his lips again. Leonard released his hug so she could sit lower. She moved her hands down and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He bent his arms so she could pull the fabric free. Cass then ran her hands up and down his arms, taking to memory the way his muscles bulged under her touch as she continued to dive her tongue deep into his mouth.

Leonard moved his hands all over. Up her back, down her sides, around her ass. He stuck his fingers under the waistband of her pants and followed them around to the front and then to the back again where he moved down inside and cupped her bare ass.

Cass moaned as Leonard massaged her. She moved her hands down and started to undo the hooks on the front of his pants.

"Wait, stop," he said pulling away from her lips.

"What?" she said, torn abruptly from the moment. Had she done something wrong?

"No, no," he said, seeing her wide eyes. "It's just - Well, Darlin', if you undo my pants now we'll be over before we have a chance to really begin."

Cass squinted at him.

"Just trust me. I need my pants on. I want you too much."

She smiled and shook her head. "We've got all the time in the world."

"That we do," he grinned back. Leonard took her around the waist and pushed himself off the couch. Cass giggled as he carried her from the living room and into the bedroom. Distracted with kisses, he walked slowly forward until his knees hit the bed. He sat Cass down on the bed and pulled his lips from hers. Cass leaned back onto her elbows and watched Leonard kiss the pale scar on her stomach and then work his kisses down her body, pulling her pants off as he went.

McCoy drew a line of kisses down her thigh, to her knee and then along her shin. He pulled her pants away completely before taking her one foot in both hands and kissing the top and each of her toes.

Cass closed her eyes which intensified the feeling of his tender touch. As Leonard worked his kisses up the other leg, Cass clenched her stomach muscles. The heat between her legs was rising, giving that whole area a desperate, needy feeling. She wanted him to spread her legs and entice her nerves with fast and forceful movements, but she also wanted him to move slower so she could enjoy this feeling longer.

"How you doing, Darlin'?" he asked.

"You're driving me crazy," she admitted with heavy breaths.

He climbed up on the bed, hanging over her as she pushed herself more to the middle of the mattress. "Tell me what you want," he said, his breath going ragged.

Cass reached up and grabbed hold of his sides above his waist. "I want you to touch me," she whispered. She pulled and he came down to meet her lips. As they kissed McCoy took one hand and reached down her body. He walked his fingers under her panties, down through the short hairs and into the folds of her hot skin.

She moaned and wiggled as McCoy's fingers massaged the folds of skin before finding her clit and rubbing his finger in circles around it.

"Leonard," she begged.

McCoy smiled as he pushed the fabric down her hips so he had less restriction and then stuck a finger into her hot, wet center.

Cass cried out. McCoy muffled her with his tongue before moving quickly to two fingers and then three.

Cass was on fire. She squirmed under him, feeling physically unable to remain still as McCoy curled his fingers inside her. She spread her legs wider but her underwear strained against her. She reached down with one hand and pulled at the same time she widened her thighs, feeling a satisfying rip.

McCoy chuckled and pushed deeper. Cass cried out again, pulling away from his mouth. McCoy moved his lips to her breast and sucked hard on a nipple as he felt Cass tighten around his fingers.

A deep throbbing inside Cass's pelvis pulled tight at her. Cass jerked as she tried to hold back her oncoming orgasm, but her body's cravings were demanding release.

"Come on, Darlin'," McCoy said, seeing by how hard she was biting her bottom lip she was close. Meanwhile the erection in his pants was pressing painfully upwards against the fabric. He rubbed his crotch against her thighs to try and calm it.

Cass couldn't take it any longer. Breathing hard she pressed down into Leonard's fingers and let go. A moment later a wave of euphoria hit her and her body began to shake. "Ahh," she moaned loudly, grabbing his biceps.

McCoy reached further into her while rubbing his thumb around her clit. He watched the exhilarating pain pass through her, moving with her as her hips pumped up and down on the bed until her shaking slowed to a stop and she laid still, breathing heavy. She kept her eyes closed and smiled, tipping her head to the side.

McCoy pulled his fingers out of her as he leaned down and kissed her exposed neck. He left the bed for a moment but Cass barely noticed as the waves of hormones flowed through her body and brain.

As the feelings started to calm, McCoy came back onto the bed beside her. Propping himself up on one elbow he leaned over and took her nipple in his mouth again. He just couldn't get enough of her beautiful breasts, loving the feel and taste on his tongue.

Cass moaned, still feeling too weak to move.

McCoy reached down and helped slide her ripped panties off her one leg before tossing them aside. Completely naked, McCoy admired the goddess beside him. With the tips of his fingers he tickled her skin from up at her neck to down to the top of her thighs. Cass sighed, loving his touch.

She slowly sat up, her wild hair shifting like a curtain in front of her face as she leaned forward. McCoy stayed where he was but reached over and pulled the one side of her hair behind her ear.

Cass shifted up to her knees and turned to face Leonard. She saw he had taken his pants off but left on his boxer-briefs. He smiled at her and so she leaned over and kissed him. She deepened the kiss while pushing him so he shifted to his back. She straddled him as she leisurely felt her way down to his lower stomach. She spent a moment rubbing her hands all over his muscles, feeling him tense as her hands followed the V shape down into his underwear, pushing away the fabric as she went.

McCoy lifted his hips off the bed and pushed his underwear off to better help her. He then sharply sucked in air as Cass's fingers moved around his shaft.

Cass let his member move up from its prison and then began to slowly stroke it. Feeling from the round tip to the wide base, Cass moved her hand back and forth, memorizing McCoy's shape and girth.

McCoy moaned as Cass held him tighter while she shifted so her bare ass sat on his thighs. With her second hand Cass took his balls and gently massaged them.

"Careful," McCoy hissed. The heat in his lower body was driving him insane. Her hot touch was wonderful but not enough. He needed more heat and more wetness enveloping him.

Growling, McCoy flipped Cass on her back. She let out a small shriek. He pulled his underwear away completely as she looked at him with lustful hunger. He then shifted one of her knees outward with his own. He took her other leg under the knee, pulling it up and out. Cass took his neck with both hands and adjusted her hips, spreading her hips wide for him with a smile.

McCoy moved forward, pressing his hardness up to the lips of her womanhood. He swirled the head around the opening making her squirm in pleasure as her nerves danced. Cass reached down and together they guided him into her.

McCoy moved slowly, working his erection into the tightness of her heat. In and out. Then in deeper and back out.

Cass moaned. "More. Harder," she told him.

McCoy took her hips with both hands and lifted her slightly. He lined his hips with hers and then pushed hard, nearly burying him whole self.

"Yes," Cass cried, holding his wrists.

McCoy moved his body closer to hers as he pulled in and out, working his speed up. Cass squirmed under the satisfying friction. She hooked one foot behind his back, pumping her leg with him. "Leonard," she moaned.

McCoy moved his hips closer while leaning his torso away. He loved the view of where their bodies met with curves and shapes coming together like perfect puzzle pieces. Not to mention the way her breasts jiggled, making his mouth water.

He held on tight as his body screamed for release. He wanted her to come again and he wanted to go deeper. So McCoy paused and lifted Cass's leg that wasn't around his waist, putting it up so it hooked over his shoulder. He then leaned forward, placing his hands on the bed beside her shoulders and thrust fiercely.

Cass cried out. She was feeling such pleasure she was shaking. She couldn't take her eyes away from Leonard. His lustful blue eyes, his soft smile and creased forehead filled her heart as his thick shaft filled her body. She breathed in his natural scent as it began to overpower his cologne.

She could feel she was so close. She focused on the feeling of Leonard's balls hitting against her raised ass and way he drove deep into her, touching every sensitive spot in her, including the way he rubbed long and hard against her clit.

"I - Ahh!" Cass screamed as her orgasm hit her.

McCoy moaned as her walls milked him. He pushed deeper against the pressure, loving how tight she held to him so he could barely pull away.

With a solid drive deep into her, McCoy jerked as he released his load into her inferno. He pumped a few more times as his body wrenched through the orgasm.

As he slowed Cass pulled him close, moving her leg from his shoulder and locking it with her other under his ass. McCoy fell forward onto her chest, breathing hard. Cass bit his shoulder as her insides continued to throb against his softening member.

She hugged him tight for a few seconds more as her body calmed down and then slowly peeled herself from around McCoy, falling open under him. He then shifted his whole weight off her, leaving only his head and shoulder on her breasts.

Together they lay in silence for several minutes while their breathing evened out and their sweaty bodies cooled.

Finally Cass lifted her hand and rubbed it through his hair. "That was amazing," she smiled.

McCoy chuckled. He lifted his head and looked at her with a sappy grin. "Trust me that I say this wholeheartedly: that was the best sex I've ever had."

Cass leaned her head up and grinned. "Really?"

"Absolutely," he said and moved himself so his face was closer to hers.

She dropped her head back down still smiling. "I was afraid I'd be awful."

McCoy shook his head and leaned down to kiss her. "Darlin' you were perfect."

Cass held the back of his head so she could kiss him longer. When they parted she gave him a sly smile. "Can we do it again?"

McCoy chuckled as he pulled his leg over her so he was straddling her. "Anything for you," he said, planting kisses all over her face as she wiggled under him with excitement.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"Ten, twenty, thirty, one, two, three," McCoy mumbled as he counted.

"McCoy?" Jones asked.

"Hmm?" he asked, as he knelt to get to the lower shelf. He was in the med bay doing inventory counts with Jones and wasn't in a patient mood. He'd been putting it off for a couple weeks but the numbers were due soon, so he was working quickly so he could get to bed and spend his day off tomorrow with Cass.

"We've only known each other for a few weeks so forgive me if this is too forward, but I think we work really well together."

"Mmm," McCoy grunted, not really hearing her. "Two, four, six..."

Jones took a deep breath. "I appreciate that even though you're CMO you don't talk down to any of your staff. You also openly communicate your knowledge and treat me as your equal. I also find you extremely attractive. Saying all that, I think we should date. I believe we'd be happy together."

McCoy stood, still looking at his PADD. "Did you count the IV bags?" he asked her.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

McCoy didn't answer.

"Leonard," Jones said loudly.

"What?" he said looking up at her.

She stepped up to him and pressed her lips to his. McCoy's eyes went wide and he pulled away. Jones fell forward, not expecting him to disappear but caught herself.

"What the hell was that?" McCoy snapped.

"That was a kiss," Jones answered, straightening herself. "Most people seem to like them."

"I know what it was," he grumbled. "Why did you do that?"

Jones sighed, putting a hand on her hip. "I like you, Leonard. I thought I was being pretty obvious lately, but you haven't made a move so I thought I would."

McCoy scrunched his face and let out a puff of air. Was this really happening? He had to be honest, he had no idea what Jones was talking about.

"It wasn't really that bad, was it?" she pressed.

"I'm seeing someone," McCoy explained.

"Oh," Jones said looking slightly shocked. "Is it that girl? Is it serious?"

"Her name is Cass, and yes," he nodded.

"I didn't realize. She doesn't seem like your type."

McCoy stilled. "You don't know anything about her."

"But I do know you. You're a man that needs a strong, sensitive woman like myself."

McCoy frowned, growing angry. "You think very highly of yourself, don't you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Of course. I know my worth."

"You're being judgmental and jumping to conclusions."

Jones's smile fell away.

"We hardly know each other and you know nothing about my relationship, so don't talk like you do," McCoy continued, trying to keep his anger under control. No one was allowed to insult Cass as long as he was around.

McCoy continued to glare as Jones looked away. She rotated her jaw before slowly nodding. "You're right. Perhaps I am being too quick to judge."

McCoy kept his mouth shut deciding not to argue with her further.

Jones squared her shoulders and looked back at McCoy. "I apologize for my behavior. I wish you and your girlfriend a happy relationship."

"Thank you," McCoy said through clenched teeth.

Jones shrugged. "But if things don't work out, just know I'm interested."

McCoy's frown deepened as she turned away.

She picked up her PADD from a shelf. "Yes, I counted the IV's. I'll go count the blankets and pillows next," she said walking away, her heels clipping loudly as she went.

McCoy let out a deep sigh, scratching his head. He went to the next shelf trying to ignore the knot of anxiety in his stomach as he realized this was sure to affect their working relationship.

* * *

Jones didn't bring up her feelings again. But now that McCoy was paying attention her signs came loud and clear. She was always giving him looks and leaning close when she talked to him. She flipped her hair different around him and sometimes walked away from him with a swing to her hips.

She still took her job seriously and never let anything slip, so McCoy was still comfortable working with her. As the days went on he let the other stuff fall off him and decided that if she continued to be a professional he could easily ignore her. Because the truth was he only had eyes for Cass.

"Hey, Darlin'," he said, going down to engineering and surprising Cass one night.

"Hi!" she grinned, standing from her computer. She gave him a quick kiss. "My replacement should be here any minute."

"No worries. I'll wait in the hall. I've already got dinner on the table."

"Awe, how sweet," she grinned.

He leaned in as if to give her a kiss on the cheek but first whispered in her ear, "And I also got us some whipped cream for dessert."

Cass stifled a giggle and shoved him away. "Go wait in the hall before you get me into trouble."

"Oh, you're going to be in trouble tonight," McCoy grinned.

"Oh my God, go!" she laughed and gave him a shove.

McCoy chuckled as he hurried away.

* * *

 **A/N** : I know this chapter was short but the next one is pretty long. Get ready to find out about Cass's past.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"I have to tell you something," Cass said, turning over and laying on Leonard's bare chest.

Leonard brushed her hair out of her eyes. The Enterprise was close to a star and the light pouring in lit her up with a sunset orange. McCoy leaned up and kissed her softly. "What is it, Darlin'?" he asked, laying back down.

It had been nearly four months since they had first slept together and Cass had been feeling guilty lately about not telling Leonard the whole truth about who she really was. She had told herself long ago that she would never tell anyone, but something made her feel she _wanted_ to tell Leonard. "It's about my past," she said, her lower lip trembling slightly. "I've been keeping it from you because I don't want to remember it. But I want to tell you, if you'll listen."

McCoy immediately remembered how Cass's history was a ghost before she had joined Starfleet. His ears peaked and he nodded. He sat up, fixing the pillows behind him. Cass reached for her shirt over the end of the bed and pulled it on. Then she crawled up next to him, leaned against the headboard beside him and folded her legs under her. McCoy pulled the sheet up for her and held her hands. "I'm listening," he told her.

Cass smiled sadly at him, her eyes glistening. She took a deep breath and began. "I grew up on a farm in Montana. It was nice, I guess, but I never enjoyed my childhood. I didn't have many friends and my parents were always shoving their religion down my throat. But they loved me and took care of me. I have two older brothers who ignored me like I was invisible. I hated them because of that. They had a friend who lived a couple miles away named Dustin. He came over a lot because he didn't have a mom and his dad was drunk most of the time. He treated me like I imagined a real older brother would, picking on me but then also standing up for me.

"At school he caused problems, but nothing serious enough to get him suspended. All the girls loved him because he was so charming and cute, and I think most of them hated me because he acted like we were friends sometimes. Anyway, when I was fifteen and he was seventeen I went back to school looking different. My body had finally matured and I had a good tan from working outside all summer. All the boys were drooling over me. I hated it because none of them had even looked at me before that. Some of them thought I was a new student."

She took a deep breath. "A few weeks into the school year a boy wouldn't leave me alone. He cornered me outside the bathroom one day and kept trying to get me to agree to go on a date with him. I was getting scared and then Dustin appeared and punched him in the face. Dustin told him that if he ever came near his girlfriend again he'd do more than break his nose. I was so grateful I ran into Dustin's arms and it was like from that moment on we were a couple.

"He did take me to dinner and a movie sometimes but he said he didn't like to because he hated the way other guys would look at me. I thought it was sweet that he was jealous. That is until he punched a guy he thought was hitting on me. I tried to tell him it was my partner from biology but he didn't believe me. That was the first time I broke up with him. Later in the middle of the night he climbed up the side of my house and came to my window. He apologized and said he'd change and not be so jealous, so I gave him a second chance.

"We didn't break up again for another year, and he was better during that time but still disagreeable. He wouldn't take me to any of the school dances because he thought dancing was stupid. He wouldn't go see movies with me because he thought it was a waste of money. He got angry about a lot of my clothes because he thought they didn't look good on me, or too good. I finally got sick of it and ended it.

"We stayed broken up for a about six months that time. I went on a couple dates with other guys and he slept through nearly every girl in town. Then he went away to boot camp. When he came back after a couple months he said he was part of the Reserves and only had to go away one weekend a month. He was different after that. More mature and soft spoken and I fell in love with him again. A little while after that his dad died when he drove himself into a tree. The bank took his farm so he had no home. He talked about joining the army full time even though he didn't want to leave Montana. My parents thought of him like a son so they told him he could live with us.

"That night after dinner we got back together. I thought I finally had my perfect boyfriend. He was kind and patient. He took me to school every day and picked me up. He worked hard on the farm and my dad praised him. I think because of him my brothers stepped up and started doing more so they wouldn't be criticized by my dad. My senior year was the best year of my life."

Cass glanced up at Leonard. He was watching her closely. The tightness in her chest loosened slightly when she couldn't see any judgement in his eyes. "A few weeks before graduation," she continued, "I went on a senior trip with my class to Seattle. We were going to a bunch of museums and city tours including some colleges. I was really looking forward to it. But then the first night we were there I left the hotel for dinner and saw him standing across the street with a huge bouquet of roses and a couple presents. When I opened the presents it was a fancy dress and gold heart necklace. He took me out to dinner that night and proposed. We then spent the rest of the weekend together and I missed out on everything else." Cass wiped her eyes as her past feelings mixed with how she felt about it today.

"We married at the courthouse a couple weeks after I graduated. He said he didn't want a big wedding party and I said I was fine with that because I didn't really have anyone to invite. I kinda felt sad about it because I didn't even get to buy a new dress for it, but I convinced myself I didn't need it.

"Everything was really great for a few months. We rented a stupid little shack not far from my farm and my dad gave us his old truck. But then we started fighting a lot. We fought about him going out and drinking most nights, about fixing up the house, about having a family." Cass faded off, looking away from Leonard.

He squeezed her hands.

"He started to become more abusive, calling me names and breaking things. I knew it was mostly the alcohol. He was a mean drunk like his dad. At the time I gave myself excuses to stay.

"But then a couple years into the marriage I went to the doctor because I was suddenly bleeding a lot and had pains in my lower abdomen. The doctor told me I had miscarried." The tears started falling but Cass kept her voice even. "I didn't even know I was pregnant. It was only a few weeks along he said, but I was still sad.

"That night I told Dustin. I thought he would be sad too. He said he wanted kids one day, just when we were better off. But he wasn't sad; he was angry that I had gotten pregnant." Cass shivered, remembering. "That was the first time he hit me."

McCoy closed his eyes, a million emotions raging through him. He wanted to jump up and throw something. He wanted to pull Cass close and hold her tight. He wanted to run upstairs and make Jim turn the ship to Earth so he could go kick this Dustin guy's ass. But he swallowed his instincts and stayed right where he was, holding Cass's hands and kept listening.

"Not long after that I discovered the one weekend a month he left for Reserves was a total lie. He had never been in the Reserves; he had been kicked out of training way back in the beginning for not being able to follow orders. When he disappeared for the weekend he went to the city and gambled, cheated and drank all weekend." Cass's tears became heated with her anger. "I was so mad at him. I left and went home. I refused to talk to him for days. But one day when everyone else was gone he broke in and dragged me back to our place. He swore up and down that he was going to change and then the next breath he was threatening me that if I ever left him he'd kill me and burn down the whole town."

She wiped her tears and then went back to holding Leonard's hands. "I don't know why I believed him when he said he'd change. I don't know why I stayed but I did. I was scared and my family just made excuses and told me I wasn't being supportive enough. I didn't tell them everything but they knew enough they should have helped me divorce him."

"It was right before our seven year anniversary that he came home from his "Reserves" weekend early, drunk as hell and more angry than I'd ever seen him. He had lost all our money and the truck, and he'd gotten in a fight and was bleeding. When he started smashing things I went in the kitchen and called the cops. He followed me, pulled a knife on me and then hung up on them but they already had a squad car on the way. He pinned me to the floor and cut my shoulder all while screaming at me. When the cops busted in he tried to get up but stumbled so they tackled him. They hauled him off to jail and I went to the station and pressed charges and got a restraining order.

"I went home to my parents' farm and slept in my old bed that night. The next morning when I came down for breakfast and told my parents what happened they got more upset that I had put him in jail then what he had done to me. I told them everything but still they insisted we needed to support Dustin, not throw him away. They started deciding how to come up with the money to bail him out, and when I pointed out that I had a restraining order against him they told me I would need to drop it when they went to pay bail.

"I went back to my shack and stayed there for a few days until his bail hearing was set. I waited outside the courthouse for the district attorney to tell me how it went. Luckily the judge denied bail and set his trial for a week later. The attorney said with the pictures of my injuries, my written testimony and the cops witnessing me being held down and threatened, that Dustin was sure to get a harsh sentencing.

"I filed for a divorce and waited another week for his trial. Again, I didn't go but my parents did. I waited outside for the attorney and he told me Dustin was found guilty and sentenced to eight years in prison. I then went inside and the attorney took me to the judge that had sentenced him and he signed the divorce papers for me. Outside the courthouse I ran into my parents. They got angry at me again so I walked past them, got in my cab and went to the airport. I flew to San Francisco and got a job as a dishwasher in a crappy restaurant that same day. I lived in a women's homeless shelter for a few months while I applied to have my name and social security number changed. The district attorney helped me from Montana pro bono. He was really nice," she said, one side of her mouth curling up.

"When I got the letter saying I could come get my new I.D. and fill out all the paperwork, I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do after that. When I was younger I had wanted to go to college and become an astronomer or something, but now I didn't know what I wanted. So, after I got my new name I went to Starfleet Academy and joined. I didn't really think it would amount to anything, but I knew I didn't want to wash dishes forever.

"Surprisingly, though, I was put in the engineering department, given a uniform and dorm and started classes the next day. I kept to myself and tried my hardest. Every now and then I'd go online and make sure Dustin was still in prison just to make me feel at ease. I hated being on the same planet as him so as soon as I graduated I looked for a job on a ship. Most of my classmates wanted to get jobs at headquarters where all the new ships are designed and built, but I wanted to be out in space.

"I worked on the USS Liberty for about four months on missions close to Earth before Lt. Commander Scott came into Starfleet to recruit a new engineer. And I told you about that already," she finished.

McCoy nodded.

Cass sighed, feeling a large weight come off her shoulders. "I'm sorry if you feel like I lied to you," she said, looking at him.

McCoy reached out and pulled her onto his lap. She tucked her head under his chin and he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't ever apologize for that. Not ever," he said hugging her tight. "If anyone has a reason to hide their past, it's you." He kissed the top of her head and snuggled his nose into her hair. "Thank you for telling me though," he whispered, his feelings for her growing.

Cass closed her eyes and held onto him. "He's out of prison," she said, needing to get the last thing out.

"What?" McCoy said, looking down at her.

Cass straightened. "I called home a few months ago because I felt like I needed to talk to my parents. He came walking down the stairs all casual, asking my mom to sew a button back on a shirt before he saw me on their computer."

"They're letting him live there?" McCoy asked, shocked beyond belief.

"They still act like I'm the one who overreacted. He apologized and said he was better and wasn't drinking anymore. When I told him we were divorced and I wasn't coming home to him, he got angry so I hung up."

McCoy felt himself turning red. "I can't believe it. How did you call? Do they know where you are?" he said, fidgeting like he was ready to jump up.

She moved her hands to his chest. "I bought a temporary number online. I told them I was on a ship in space but not which one."

McCoy pulled her close, hugging her again. "Do they know your name?" he asked.

She shook her head, burying her face into his chest. She loved his scent and the way it warmed her heart.

McCoy moved back down the bed so they were lying and kept her snuggled in his arms. He felt his chest wet with her silent tears until she fell asleep some time later. He laid awake thinking about all he'd just learned. He was glad he had never pushed her about her past. It was not a light story and waiting for her to tell it in her own time had been the right call. But it made his heart cry. His sweet, beautiful Cass didn't deserve to be treated the way she was.

He thought about his attitude and wondered if he ever came across as too loud or cruel. If he did, he wasn't going to do it again; not to Cass. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, sometimes feeling like he couldn't get enough.

* * *

Early the next morning McCoy woke up to find Cass looking at him with a soft smile. He turned to his side and smiled back.

"I love you," Cass said before he could ask her what she was smiling at.

McCoy's face lit up and he pulled her close. "I love you. So much," he grinned, hugging her tight. He had been dying to say it to her for weeks, but for whatever reason hadn't done it yet. And it felt so good he needed to say it again. "I love you," he said kissing the top of her head. "I love you," he said kissing her forehead. "I love you," he said kissing her eyelids and tip of her nose with each word.

He looked deep into her eyes. "Cassidy Darling Orion, I love you so much I can barely stand it."

Cass filled the space between them, kissing him passionately. She rolled over on top of him, taking his face in her hands and wrapped her ankles under his knees. Eventually they had to pull away to get a better supply of oxygen.

"I love you," Leonard whispered as he pushed her hair aside.

"I love you," Cass smiled, feeling her heart heal in a way she hadn't realized was still broken.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING. Lemons in middle of chapter. Horizontal line to signal the beginning and end if you want to skip.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

"Hi," Cass said, going up on her toes and giving McCoy a kiss.

When she moved away McCoy shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back in. He kissed her longer. He smiled as he felt her melt into him.

When they finally parted Cass could hardly catch her breath. "Wow," she breathed.

McCoy produced a single red rose out of nowhere. "Happy anniversary," he grinned.

Cass's eyes went wide. "Anniversary?"

"It's been nine months since our first date," he smirked.

"Oh!" Cass said, realizing he was right. Even though that wasn't really an anniversary, she'd never argue with Leonard taking the time to spoil her. She took the rose and breathed in the scent. It was a genetically altered rose with luscious petals that took longer to wilt and no thorns. The scent was a bit sweeter than a natural rose but was still nice. "Thank you, my love."

"You're very welcome, my Darlin'."

"So, what should we do tonight?" she asked.

"Well-"

"Hey, Bones!" Jim said, slapping his hand down on McCoy's shoulder.

McCoy went rigid. "Jim," he greeted, trying not to clench his teeth. He had a feeling Jim was about to ruin their night somehow.

Kirk smiled at Cass. "Officer Orion."

"Captain," she grinned back.

"I have a job for you, Officer," Kirk said, folding his arms and growing serious.

"Oh?"

McCoy frowned and deep creases appeared in his forehead. "Jim," he scolded.

"No, no," Kirk said, holding up his hand. "This is strictly business."

McCoy eyed him.

Kirk put his hand down and turned back to Cass. "The Federation just sent through an assignment. I've been asked to accompany an ambassador from Culak 7 on a diplomatic visit to Gysslator. The ambassador has requested I bring along an engineer. Apparently the Gysslatians are claiming they haven't been able to communicate properly because of a faulty satellite."

"Do they know what kind issue it might be?" Cass asked.

"Why don't you take Scotty with you?" McCoy questioned.

"That's all they told me," he said to Cass. "And Scotty's unavailable," Kirk said to McCoy.

"Very well, Captain. When do we leave?" Cass said standing straighter.

"Be in the transporter room in one hour."

"An hour?!" McCoy argued.

"Keep your tools to a minimum. They should have everything you'll need."

"Yes, sir," Cass saluted.

"Captain, can I talk to you for a second?" McCoy said, taking Kirk's by his upper arm and walking him away.

"Yes, Dr. McCoy? Do you wish to express a concern?" Kirk asked half sarcastic.

McCoy turned on him. "Jim, if this is some kind a ploy to get to know her because I haven't brought her to have drinks yet-"

"Bones, please," Kirk interrupted. He smiled softly as he pulled his arm out of McCoy's grasp. "I promise this is a serious assignment. I'm sorry if you two had plans for tonight."

"What is Scotty doing that he can't go?"

"I'm not sure, but he said he couldn't pull himself away and recommend Officer Orion."

"I don't un-"

"Dr. McCoy, I'm giving this assignment as a Captain, not a friend," Kirk assured him.

McCoy frowned but held his tongue.

"Also, while we're gone you have permission to dock on Culak 6 and purchase any medical supplies you may need. I know you're still waiting on some things from HQ."

Leonard nodded as he pushed his hands deep in his pockets. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Kirk gave him a nod and a friendly clap on the shoulder before turning back to Cass. "I'll see you in an hour, Orion."

"Yes, sir," Cass nodded.

After Kirk had walked away Cass went and took McCoy's hand, pulling him along. "I need to change," she said. "Come help?"

"You have to be in the transporter room in an hour," McCoy complained.

"Then we better hurry," Cass smirked at him.

The corners of McCoy's mouth twitched.

"Come on, where's that smile I love?" Cass said, turning on him just outside her dorm. She reached up and tickled his lips. He glared down her. "No? Alright then, I'll go change on my own."

Cass turned and opened her door. Then heard a deep growl right before she was grabbed and gathered up into Leonard's arms. Cass giggled as he carried her into her room, hitting the lock button on the way in.

* * *

McCoy gently but forcefully ripped off their clothes. Cass fell back onto the bed with a big smile. McCoy climbed up over her and kissed her deep. Cass returned the kiss feeling herself grow wet. She widened her legs and lifted her pelvis trying to find him.

McCoy pulled away from her lips and moved down. "Leonard," she warned, leaning up on her elbows. "We don't have that kind of time."

He ignored her, pushed open the folds of her skin and put his lips to her clit sucking hard. "Ah," she gasped. Cass then fell back and decided to let him have his way with her.

McCoy pushed two fingers into her hot opening as he nibbled on her. He curled his fingers and pushed deep, groping for her sensitive G-spot. Cass squirmed under him like she was having a seizure.

McCoy wrapped his free hand under her lower back and lifted so he had a better angle. As her muscles clenched hard on his fingers he sucked hard while flicking his tongue over her hard nub.

Cass loved the feeling of her skin being pulled as Leonard dug his face in and out of her. She came hard and fast, screaming as she rode out her orgasm. Her breathing escalated as the ecstasy waves tingled through her brain and body. She closed her eyes and widened her legs, pushing closer to Leonard.

As she started to come down McCoy went up on his knees, grabbed her thighs with both hands and slid his rock-hard manhood into her opening. He kept his hands at the bottom of her waist, pushing and pulling her away as he thrust in and out of her. The sound of their muscles slapped against each other filled Cass's ears with a rhythm of elation.

"Wait," she said.

McCoy jerked to a slower pace. "What is it, Darlin'?"

Cass pulled herself up and away, making McCoy moan. She then turned over to her knees and backed up to him. He smiled, taking her thighs in his hands again and pushed his hardness back into her hot opening.

Cass lowered her head down to her mattress. "Harder," she told him and gripped the sheets for strength.

McCoy obliged, thrusting almost painfully deep into her. He wiped the sweat from his brow and continued pumping back and forth.

Cass shifted her knees wider to accommodate him. She pushed her backside into him, needing them to join closer.

McCoy reached around and began flicking her clit as he pounded into her for several minutes. She cried out as another orgasm built up and exploded in her. He pushed harder and faster as the muscles in her pulled hard on him. He clenched his jaw, willing himself to hold out a little longer.

Cass didn't have the strength to hold herself up anymore, so McCoy flipped her onto her side, lifted her one leg high while straddling her other leg. He held her middle and pushed into her again. As he thrust in and out, he leaned forward, practically bending Cass in half.

The end of her orgasm began to build into another as McCoy hit places in her she'd never felt before. She grabbed his shoulders, pushing herself down onto him as he came forward. They breathed heavy, grunting and moaning. McCoy's whole body began to shake as his balls tightened. His muscles screamed as he pushed harder still, each minute building and tightening his feeling inside.

Cass's orgasm tightened in her lower abdomen. She rotated her hips as he pulled away and then back in. His shaft rubbed hard against the underside of her clit making her finally come again. The heavy wave knocked the breath out of her so she couldn't even scream.

At the first tight clench of her muscles McCoy thrust forward and erupted into her. He held firmly in her as her muscles yanked and milked him while squashing his balls between their bodies.

They groaned and moaned as their hearts raced. McCoy collapsed, leaving his softening member inside her warm envelope. Cass rotated her leg so she wasn't so sideways under him. She held him, lightly running her nails from up in his hair to down his back as her chest heaved. McCoy breathed heavily into the crook of her neck as their bodies trembled.

* * *

It was hard to move after that. They hadn't pushed that hard in a while and were now both exhausted. "Sorry," McCoy breathed. "I shouldn't have taken it so hard."

Cass shh'd him. "Never apologize for being that amazing."

He chuckled as he lifted his head and slowly started to push himself up. Through their exhaustion they helped each other get ready. Cass took a warm washcloth and wiped her body clean of sweat. She then pulled her hair back into a tight bun and McCoy helped her dress in her Starfleet uniform.

Once they were both dressed, McCoy inspected her for fuzzes and picked them off.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Do I look alright?" she asked, twirling.

"More than alright," he smiled. He reached forward and grabbed her hips, running his hands over the smooth fabric of her pants. "I'm actually very tempted to rip this uniform off you."

"Oh, no you don't," she said, pushing off him. "I'm not going to be late to my first off-ship assignment because of you."

Cass saw his hungry eyes and bolted for the door, grabbing her bag on the way. McCoy reached for her but missed. She giggled as he growled and raced after her. She made it two steps into the hall before he had his arm around her waist. She laughed as he pulled her off her feet and enclosed her in his arms.

"Dr. McCoy?" a voice said.

McCoy and Cass froze. They turned around to see Dr. Jones walking up the hallway in their direction. "Dr. Jones," McCoy greeted, sitting Cass back on her feet.

Cass straightened. When Leonard didn't drop his arm from around her waist, she sat her hand on top of his.

Jones looked down at the PADD in her hand and then back up, giving him a strained smile. "I had just been to the cafeteria looking for you. The captain has sent down an authorized leave onto Culak 6 for supplies. I thought you'd like me to complete that."

"I'm aware and no, I'll take care of it," McCoy said, and started to lead Cass away.

"Then perhaps I could join you. There are some supplies I think would be helpful," Jones offered.

"I appreciate it, Jones, but I don't think leaving the ship without both its doctors would be wise. Add to the supply list what you'd like me to get and I'll be back to the med bay shortly and we can discuss it." McCoy kept a gentle hold on Cass as they walked away.

"Yes, sir," they heard Jones answer.

"Do you not like her?" Cass asked, putting her bag up on her shoulder.

"Of course I do."

"Then why were you so short with her?"

"I'm that way with everyone."

Cass reluctantly nodded. "That's true. You're always that way with Captain Kirk."

McCoy smiled down at her. She was so observant. Lately he _had_ become more short with Jones, but it was because he was growing irritated of her flirting. She wasn't pushing harder, but McCoy was tired of her game. He wasn't ending things with Cass ever, as far as he was concerned, and Jones waiting for anything different was a waste of time.

McCoy slowed as they got closer to the transporter room. "Promise me you'll be careful," he begged while facing her.

"I'm always careful," she protested.

"Yeah, but you're going to be with Jim and wherever he goes there's trouble."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's an interesting statement about your best friend."

McCoy sighed. "Just promise me you'll be _extra_ careful."

Cass went up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I promise," she said.

In the transporter room Kirk stood next to a beautiful dark-skinned woman and Commander Spock. They looked up as Cass and McCoy entered. Kirk smiled while the woman and Spock eyed Cass, both seemingly wearing smirks.

Cass swallowed. "Reporting for duty, Sir," she said, saluting Kirk.

"Officer Orion, this is Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura," Kirk said. "Uhura is the ship's communications officer and will be joining us."

"It's really nice to finally meet you," Uhura said, coming over to Cass with a warm smile. She shook her hand while shooting a glare at McCoy.

"What?" he stammered.

"You know what," Uhura scolded, while squeezing Cass's hand before letting her go.

Cass looked between them with raised eyebrows. Leonard shook his head then gave her a wink.

"Are we ready then?" Kirk asked.

Cass turned and gave McCoy one last quick kiss. "I'll see you later," she grinned.

He again wanted to warn her to be cautious, but she skipped away too quick.

As she climbed up on the transporter stage Cass noticed Uhura give Spock a kiss. She had of course heard a lot about Spock as sometimes Lt. Scott and Leonard would rant about him. She had no idea he had a girlfriend. Based on what they said Spock was too cold to warrant any affection from anyone. But the way he smiled softly at Uhura and the way she ran her fingers across the back of his hand, there was clearly a biased opinion against him. She decided when she got back she'd bug Leonard for more info on his colleagues. He had known most of the Enterprise crew for years before she came along so he had to have stories to tell.

Butterflies swirled in her stomach as Uhura joined them on the stage. Kirk looked to the transporter chief and with a nod said, "Energize."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Cass had forgotten how unnatural the dematerialization process felt as shocks erupted through her body. But a moment later she was rematerializing and sighed in relief as her nerves stopped screaming in wild panic. She looked down at herself to check that she was all back in place.

"Ambassador Gibbs, I presume," Kirk said, stepping off the gold transporter stage and up to a man with black hair framed by white sideburns and beard.

"Captain Kirk," Amb. Gibbs replied, shaking his hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you," Kirk replied.

Uhura followed the two men and Cass quickly mirrored her.

"I'm glad you were in close proximity to us and willing to accompany me to Gysslator. I have a feeling we're going to need someone with your negotiation abilities, Captain."

"How so? I was informed your need was for an engineer to look at a faulty satellite."

"I've been an ambassador for Gysslator for nearly four decades now and their relationship with the Culak Republic has always been strained. Two years ago, the king died and his son has taken the throne. I've had more trouble with keeping the peace with him than any other planet I've been ambassador for. He's always believed the CR wants to take control of his planet even though that's not our way. There are a dozen planets in our Republic and to each other we offer trade and military benefits at more negotiable prices. The Republic will let any planet keep their traditions except for a short list of mandatory laws to be enacted. Gysslator has always declined to join the Culak Republic, but still, they've done business with us."

Ambassador Gibbs stopped and turned to face Kirk. "Gysslator owes the Republic a lot of money and King Bkardd seems very reluctant to uphold his father's contracts. He claims they're having trouble with their communications satellite and hasn't been avoiding me." He gave Kirk a look that showed he clearly didn't believe Bkardd's word.

They started walking again. "If this visit has a chance to turn hostile, I don't feel comfortable bringing my crew members with us," Kirk said, giving Uhura and Cass a glance. "They're non-combat and I don't want to put them at risk if Bkardd's planted a trap."

Gibbs led them all to a busy ship dock and made his way over to a sleek white spacecraft. "Don't worry, Captain. Bkardd may be an immature rebel, but with you being here he wouldn't dare risk the backlash of both the CR and the United Federation of Planets." He winked at Kirk before climbing the stairs to the ship.

Kirk turned to Uhura with a frown. "Keep the Enterprise in your ear," he whispered to her before following.

Uhura pulled back the sleeve of her uniform and made several inputs into her watch as she climbed the stairs. Cass's nerves went from excitement to worry. Maybe this is what Leonard meant when he said wherever Kirk went there was trouble.

The inside of the ship was as white as its exterior. Cass blinked several times against the brightness. There were six large lounge chairs set apart from one another. Kirk took the first seat across from Gibbs. Cass followed Uhura down the wide aisle to the second set of chairs and they sat. As soon as they all had their belts in place the door was sealed and the pilot signaled their lift off.

Gibbs and Kirk continued to converse but it seemed the interior was designed to absorb sound. Not only could the sound of the ship's engine not be heard, they couldn't hear Kirk sitting two yards away without straining their ears.

Uhura swiveled her chair to face Cass and leaned her elbows down on her knees. "So," she said. "You and McCoy, huh?"

Cass turned her chair towards Uhura and smiled. "Yeah."

"How long exactly have you two been dating, because I only heard about you a few weeks ago."

"We've been dating nine months today, actually."

Uhura let out a disgusted sound and shook her head. "I knew there was something going on with him. I can't believe he didn't say anything. Why are you a secret?"

"I didn't know I was."

Uhura kept shaking her head. "Unbelievable. You know what? Next time we all go out to drinks he's coming and he's bringing you with. No more excuses. He's clearly fallen hard for you, so I don't understand why he'd keep you hidden away forever."

Cass frowned wondering if there was something wrong with her that Leonard didn't want to formally introduce her to his friends. She had offered to be his date and meet them, but Leonard always brushed it off and said he wanted to spend time with her, not them.

Uhura noticed her frown. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like there's something wrong with you. I'm sure it's just the doctor being his cynical-old-self. He probably thinks we'll say something embarrassing or talk about all the times we've nearly died."

"What?" Cass gasped.

Uhura laughed. "I'm joking."

"Oh," Cass sighed with a chuckle.

"Kind of," Uhura added.

Uhura then asked Cass get-to-know-you-questions for the rest of the quick trip to Gysslator. When they landed and the seatbelt sign went off Uhura stood up and said, "I like you. We should hangout some weekend."

Cass grinned. "I'd like that."

Outside the ship, Cass looked around the desolate scene. They had landed on top of a tall, dark stoned, rectangle building that was one of hundreds of identical buildings in the center of a vast valley surrounded by enormous mountains. Cass coughed, breathing in the pollutants that were pumped into the sky from the farm of similar warehouses to the South. The natural landscape of the valley was flat with varying colors of dull brown.

"How can anything survive this enclosure of pollution?" Uhura asked, looking up at the sky.

"Gysslatians are unaffected by it all. They require nothing natural in order to survive, not even sunlight," Gibbs answered. "Wherever Gysslatians habituate, the land around them dies."

Two short and stocky humanoids with muddy orange skin stood at the roof's door. As the group approached them, Kirk leaned over to Uhura. "Gibbs requested a communications officer because King Bkardd has been saying things to members of his court in a language Gibbs doesn't understand. He's hoping you'll understand what they're saying and can secretly report to him. So if anyone asks, you're the assistant engineer, alright?"

Uhura nodded.

The Gysslatians opened the door and let them into a boring gray hallway. The group walked down to where another Gysslatian stood waiting in an open elevator. As they rode down in silence Cass watched Uhura fidget with her watch. She then leaned over to Kirk and whispered, "I've lost the Enterprise and can't seem to reconnect."

Kirk gave her a worried glance.

Gibbs leaned closer but didn't bother to whisper. "Sometimes my communicator is interrupted because of the lightning farms to the North. If you don't go back online soon, perhaps their satellite really is broken."

Kirk gave Gibbs a harsh glare as the elevator doors opened, then looked pointedly at the Gysslatian.

They left the elevator and walked down another hallway. "Didn't I mention they don't speak Basic? They can't understand us, don't worry."

There were two things that became red flags to Cass. First, intense lighting and static may throw off their communicators signal, but a nonworking Gysslator satellite shouldn't affect them. Their communicator signals relied solely on data received from the Enterprise. If they couldn't talk to their ship, it was because something was blocking them. And secondly, how did Gibbs _know_ they couldn't speak Basic? Couldn't they do the same thing Gibbs was about to have Uhura do for him?

Kirk, Uhura and Cass followed Gibbs's lead down the hall, clearly knowing exactly where to go. They finally approached a set of doors that were being guarded by another set of Gysslatians. As they opened the doors, Uhura tried to give Cass a comforting smile but it only made Cass frown deeper.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

McCoy watched Cass dematerialize, leaving behind an empty transporter dock. He sighed and turned from the room. He had been looking forward to spending his day off with Cass, but now it was off to work. He turned down the hall and headed to the medical bay.

"Doctor?" Spock said, catching up to him.

"What is it, Spock?"

"You appear to be upset. Is something bothering you?"

McCoy stopped and turned on him with a glare. "Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

"I do. You've been much more pleasant in nature these past nine months and I'd dislike it to end now. Is there something I can do to help?"

"Well, I'd hate to do anything you dislike," he snapped before walking away.

"If you're worried about Officer Orion, you need not be," Spock said, following.

McCoy ground his teeth but didn't answer.

"I understand she is a very skilled engineer. Gysslator's technology may be slightly dated, but Officer Orion's studies from the academy show she has a very keen mind for a wide variety of machinery."

McCoy turned on him. "How do you know about Cass's academy studies?" he accused.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "As first mate of the Enterprise it is my duty to ensure she is manned with a competent crew. When Mr. Scott sent over her transfer papers I researched her academy marks and her time on the USS Liberty before giving my recommendation to the captain to approve the transfer."

McCoy sighed. Of course the pointy-eared hobgoblin would've known all about Cass from the beginning. McCoy glanced at him out of the corner of his eye wondering if Spock had spotted Cass's empty history before her time at the academy. If he had, his face didn't show any curiosity and he didn't say anything about it.

"Oy!" Scotty said, hurrying around the corner and nearly running into McCoy.

"Scotty! What are you doing here?" McCoy shouted.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, no need to make me ears bleed," Scotty whined, putting a finger in one of his ears and wiggling it around. "I've come to see if the captain's left yet."

"A damn near five minutes ago," McCoy growled. "That bastard said you were busy and couldn't go with him."

"I am!" Scotty defended. "Well, at least I was. I've got a bit of a break as it were. But if I've missed him, oh well. Care to get a drink with me?" he said, slapping McCoy on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me," McCoy said, turning red as he twisted his shoulder from Scotty's touch.

"Oy, what's with the stick up your arse?" Scotty griped.

"YOU - Grrr!" McCoy groaned, shaking his fists at nothing.

"It seems the doctor is frustrated that Officer Orion has gone with the captain instead of you," Spock observed.

"Oh really? Is that what it seems?" McCoy angrily mocked.

"What's wrong with Orion going?" Scotty questioned, looking between the two of them.

"Dr. McCoy has seemingly grown very attached to Officer Orion and is uncomfortable with her leaving on this mission."

"Attached? You're dating Orion?" Scotty gaped.

"For about nine months, I've estimated," Spock said.

Scotty threw his head back and laughed. "How'd a big oaf like you land that sweet girl?"

McCoy glared daggers at him.

"Ah, it's just a little satellite repair," Scotty said, waving him off. "Don't worry, McCoy. Orion could do it in her sleep."

"I'm not worried about how good of an engineer she is," McCoy snapped.

"Then what is it, Doctor?" Spock asked.

McCoy looked between the two men. His shoulders dropped and he shook his head. "You wouldn't understand," he said and tried to move past them.

"Woah now, hang on," Scotty said, stopping him. "It's just us, mate. Give it a go."

McCoy shrugged up his shoulders, trying to find the words. "I just have a bad feeling."

"A bad feeling?" Scotty pressed.

"I've researched Gysslator and see no chance of there being any danger on this mission," Spock shared.

"I can't - It's just-" McCoy groaned in frustration. "All I know is whenever Kirk leaves this ship he always comes back covered in cuts and bruises, and now Cass is with him."

"His statistic of visiting the medical bay once returning to the Enterprise is actually 47.8%," Spock chimed in.

McCoy and Scotty stared at him.

"And not all cases were to treat cuts and bruises."

"I'm going to rip your voice box out, you heartless robot!" McCoy cursed.

"Alright, calm down," Scotty said, putting his hands on McCoy's shoulders so he didn't jump on Spock. "Look, mate, I hear ya. The Captain's not one to lie low. But think about it the other way: of all the trouble Kirk's gotten himself into, he always comes back!"

"You know he died once, right?"

"Ack," Scotty said waving him away. "And who was it that brought him back?"

McCoy's glare deepened.

"Come on!" Scotty said, throwing his arm around McCoy's shoulders. "Between all of us, our lovely Orion is sure to make it back in one piece. Now let's go get a drink."

"I have to disembark and get supplies," McCoy stated.

"Aye? I'll come along then! I need to get off this ship and spread my legs."

McCoy and Spock eyed Scotty. "That's not the expression," McCoy said, shaking his head.

"Ya sure? I know I've heard it before," Scotty pondered, following McCoy down the hall.

One corner of Spock's mouth curled up before he turned and made his way back to the Bridge.

Cass and Uhura stood a few yards behind Kirk and Gibbs, as Gibbs talked with King Bkardd in the king's native language. It sounded like they were clicking in Morse Code and she wondered if their tongues ever got tired. It was clear when Bkardd changed to his secret language because he started to gurgle and growl in a deep musical pattern. Cass wanted to look at Uhura to see if she understood what they were saying, but she knew better than to give away their own secret like that.

After several long minutes Gibbs turned back to the two women. "King Bkardd is having his technician take us all up to the satellite. He says his technician insists it can't be repaired but will allow you to inspect it."

Cass and Uhura nodded.

A Gysslatian came up to the group and started clicking at Gibbs. "He says he'll drive us up to the location," Gibbs said and then followed him. The others walked behind him.

"Your communicator back online yet?" Kirk asked Uhura.

"No. It says its searching."

"It can't be because of their satellite," Cass whispered to them.

"Why do you say that?" Kirk asked.

"Because our communications don't need their satellite to work," Uhura answered.

"Right," Cass agreed. "However static from the lightning could scramble our signal."

"And I show zero signal, as if we were out of range," Uhura said, showing Cass her watch that was a wrist communicator.

"Or our signal is purposely being blocked," Cass offered.

Kirk frowned.

Outside the building an old looking type of hovercraft waited beside the curb. The Gysslatian got into the single driver seat in the front while Gibbs climbed into the bench behind him. Uhura pushed Kirk forward to sit next to him and took Cass's hand and pulled her into the backward facing bench on the back.

Cass tucked her bag between her feet and reached for her seatbelt but found it missing. Uhura pulled on hers but it got caught at only a couple inches long. She pulled harder but it wouldn't move.

Before Cass could say something sarcastic about safety, the driver started the engine with a giant pop and the whole cart began shaking like an earthquake.

Everyone grabbed hold of something as the cart took off at a neck-break speed. Cass looked over the edge and saw they only hovered a few inches off the ground so they were catching every part of the uneven dirt road. Cass looked at Uhura who seemed unable to decide between laughing and screaming. Cass smiled realizing how ridiculous this whole adventure was turning into.

They headed North for a few miles before turning East and taking a road up the mountain's side. As they curved back and forth the lightning farm came into view where the Northern part of the valley's mountains ended leaving a large pass. As the road climbed higher it brought them closer to the lightning farms. Cass watched, turning her head to look over Kirk's shoulder as the clouds overhead began to rotate over the area while growing darker. Cass frowned as the hovercraft plateaued out into a forest. Another couple miles and the trees opened into a large clearing with a 25 foot satellite in the middle.

The cart slammed to a stop and everyone jerked forward. "Ghuy'," Uhura swore before Kirk let out his own, "Son-of-a-bitch!"

Cass quickly got off the cart and onto sturdy ground. Her head was spinning from the non-stop bumps and turning. She opened her bag and pulled out some headache medicine and swallowed a couple pills to beat the pain that was sure to come.

" _Kic kkerd kickic der ker_ ," the Gysslatian said, motioning for them to follow and started towards the satellite.

Kirk stumbled up next to Cass. "You got anymore of those?" he asked, pointing to her meds.

Cass handed him some and turned to Uhura. She took some as well, but looked like she might throw up. "Deep breaths," Kirk told her, rubbing her back.

" _Kerik yo koko!_ " the Gysslatian yelled at them.

Cass quickly put her pill bottle back in her bag and started after the alien. Kirk and Uhura slowly followed. At the satellite the Gysslatian started pointing and talking. Cass looked back for Uhura or Gibbs, but they and Kirk were still slowly making their way towards them with their heads together and talking quickly.

Cass sighed and dropped her bag. She knelt down and pulled out a few electronics and began running a diagnostic on the satellite's output of energy. The Gysslatian kept talking in an even tone even as Cass knelt next to the control panel and began unscrewing the cover. Uhura walked up to Cass and dropped to her knees beside her.

"Do you know what this guy's saying?" Cass asked her.

Uhura gave her a puzzled look before realizing who she met. "Oh, uh," she said, and then began to listen to his ramblings.

Cass got the control panel off and immediately knew the problem. She turned to Uhura who was looking slightly irritated. She then asked the Gysslatian a question. He answered and she looked to Cass with a frown. "He's not even the technician. He's one of the king's drivers and is going on about how he bought a new vehicle recently."

Cass looked around and saw Gibbs and Kirk standing several yards away still. She turned back to Uhura. "Who is he talking to? Does he think I understand him?"

Uhura shrugged before asking him a question. The alien didn't even pause while Uhura spoke, he just kept rambling while looking off at nothing.

"Something's wrong," Uhura said.

"Look at this," Cass said pointing into the control panel.

Uhura leaned close. "Everything's black."

"It looks like it's been fried," Cass added. "It's weird. There's no sign of any damage on the outside and there's still an output of energy even though I don't see how anything in here can be working."

Uhura stood up and hurried to Kirk. As she ran past the Gysslatian he finally stopped talking, his whole face changing from an uncaring resting pose to looking a bit more sinister. Cass slowly stood, her screwdriver gripped tightly in her hand.

As Uhura started talking to Kirk the Gysslatian reached forward, making Cass jump away. He reached into the control panel and pulled what Cass had thought was a tangle of wires but was really a lever. "What are you doing?" she yelled at him.

The others turned to see why Cass was yelling as the Gysslatian turned to them, shouted something in the secret language of his king before hitting the side of the satellite's base. The area indented, revealing a hidden button. Four strands of what looked like blue gel shot out of the satellites base, maneuvered through the air and wrapped themselves around Cass's, Kirk's, Uhura's and Gibb's wrist. The alien then bolted for the trees as the sound of gears grinding echoed underground.

"What is this?" Kirk shouted.

Cass stumbled away from the satellite as the dish began to break apart in a straight line down the middle. She watched the two pieces slowly widen away as the base opened, revealing a rising, large black pole.

"What..." she gasped just before an explosion sounded some miles away to the North.

Cass gawked at the black clouds in the not-too-far distance that were nested over the lightning farm. A thick bolt of lightning shot down and an explosion echoed a few seconds later. Cass's eyes went wide as she noted the still rising pole that was growing out of the ground.

"NO!" she screamed and ran to the base.

"What did he say?" Gibbs shouted at Uhura, taking her shoulders and shaking her as Kirk put all his weight into his tug-of-war with the gel rope.

"He said something about Gysslator freedom, and burning," she answered, shaking her head.

"What are the ropes?" he demanded, holding up his wrist.

"I don't know!" she shouted back.

"Help me!" Cass screamed as she tugged at the lever that was soon going to be laying in the dirt as the side of the base continued to rotate.

Uhura was the only one to look at Cass as she struggled.

"It's a lightning rod!" she shouted, pointing. "We have to stop it from rising!"

Uhura dashed to Cass's side. She slid to her knees and grabbed the lever and tried to push it back into the base with Cass but soon they had no leverage as the side of the base came too close to the ground. Forced to pull away before their hands were crushed, both began pulling on their leashes. Cass turned to look for her bag but found half of the satellite in her way. She dove through a gap in the frame as the hair on her arms began to stand.

Kirk gave up trying to pull the rope free from the base and instead reached a hand into each of his socks and pulled out three pieces of metal. He snapped together a barrel of a phaser before jumping up and reaching down into a hidden pocket inside his pants.

Cass dumped out her bag and found some small sheers. She tried to cut her rope with it but the gel merely folded between the blades. She scattered her tools until she found her pin laser cutter. She turned on the laser and cut through the gel easily but then it jumped back together like a magnet.

"Fuck!" Kirk yelled as he shot a phaser beam through the rope, only to have it reform as well.

Meanwhile Gibbs was yelling into his phone. "Get in that craft and get your ass up here!"

Realizing the gel must be eel wire, an organic conductor, Cass grabbed her screwdriver off the ground and crawled back the way she had come. She stood up and leaned over the frame of the base as the lightning tower was nearing its full height.

"This button isn't doing anything," Uhura said, jabbing her finger into a random button on the base over and over.

Cass reached over the side of the base and began messing with a box that lined up with where the gel was attached.

"Uhura! Do you have a signal yet?" Kirk yelled.

"No, Captain," she answered while checking her wrist communicator again.

Cass flipped off the cover and found the origin of the eel wire and several dials. She took the first dial and rotated it. Uhura cried out as her rope began to suck up back inside its home, trapping her wrist to the side of the base.

"Let go! LET GO!" she screamed as her wrist bent against the rope's death grip.

Cass turned the dial all the way around the opposite way. It gave slack to Uhura and then released her completely.

"Aww," she gasped in relief before scrambling away.

Cass turned the dial once more and the rope disappeared. "Get that cart started," she told Uhura before turning the next dial.

Uhura jumped up and ran across the clearing to where they had parked the craft, passing Amb. Gibbs as he was being dragged towards Cass at the end of his wire.

Cass was able to get Gibbs free without hurting him. He slowly got up off the ground as Cass twisted the next knob but nothing happened.

Kirk ran up to Cass as the explosions in the distance increased. "Run!" he told Gibbs giving him a push in Uhura's direction.

Cass went through two more knobs before she felt her rope start to reel. She released herself before the next knob released the captain.

"Come on!" Kirk said putting a hand to her back as they turned and raced away from the tower.

Small crackles started around them. They heard the buildup of the air charging before they were blinded by light. The explosion erupted behind them when they were only halfway to the hovercraft. Cass felt sharp pains of electricity hit her as she flew through the air. She noticed too late the ground coming and landed hard, barely able to roll out the impact.

Silence enveloped her as she held her left arm in pain. She looked around for the Captain and found him beside her. He was on his hands and knees trying to get back onto his feet but was having trouble regaining his balance.

Something large moved above them. Cass looked and her eyes went wide as it came rocketing down at them. She rolled her hips, flipping her leg around, pulled back and kicked Kirk hard in his hip.

Kirk protested as he was flung to his side. He rolled out as a large boom rocked the ground. He looked up to see half the satellite dish had crashed down right where he had just been. It then began tipping towards him. He scrambled across the dirt, climbing to his feet and dove out of the way before it crashed down on its side.

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head as a ringing started in his ears. He opened his eyes again to see Uhura bolting towards him. He waved to signal he was fine but she ran past him. He turned then to see Cass laying on the ground next to the satellite piece as Uhura knelt beside to her. She rolled Cass to her back, leaving her leg from the knee down crushed into the ground next to her.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

McCoy was highly irritated so the trip to Culak 6 for supplies wasn't fun. Scotty kept giving him looks as he barked at the Federation employee at the hospital warehouse. The kid was looking traumatized as he raced around to gather the things from the doctor's list.

"You need to relax, mate," Scotty told him. "Let's go get a drink down the way and we can come back for this stuff."

"I'm not in the mood," he grumbled.

"Ah, come on, ya slog. You haven't come for drinks with the rest of us in ages," Scotty whined.

McCoy shook his head. "I've hardly had a swallow of alcohol since I started dating Cass."

Scotty stared at him like he'd just spoken in a foreign language. "That don't sound right."

McCoy rubbed his hands up and down his face. "Cass doesn't really drink," he explained. After learning about her past, he understood her hesitation to drinking and getting drunk. And if any of his ex-wife's words had stuck with him over the years, it was her accusation that he drank too much during their marriage. Since being with Cass he had purposely put aside the hard stuff to try and be a better man to her. He hadn't really had trouble with it, but right now he'd love to throw back a bottle and forget life for a while.

"She's ain't here now, mate. It'll probably be hours 'til her and the Captain return."

McCoy watched the Federation worker with deep creases in his forehead.

"Ack," Scotty said, leaning against the counter. "You're no fun anymore."

McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose and stifled a smile. This whole day was spinning into such a ridiculous mess it was laughable. Logically he knew he was overreacting to everything and needed to chill. But he just couldn't shake the worry that was piercing his chest like an arrow.

"Here you go, Sir," the Federation employee breathed as he brought the last of his supplies to him.

"Thanks," McCoy sighed, taking the bag from him. He picked up a couple boxes from the ground before he turned and walked away.

"Sorry 'bout him," Scotty said, picking up the rest of the bags from the floor. He then caught up to McCoy. "Ya need to lighten up, mate. You shouldn't be so short with people. Why don't you practice your bedside manner when you get irritated?"

As they traveled back to their cargo ship and then flew back to the Enterprise, Scotty gave advice on McCoy's growing irritation and how he might subdue it. Meanwhile, McCoy began to question his relationship with the Scotsman. When they finally landed in the Enterprise, McCoy had fallen into a numb ignorance, so Scotty's voice was just background noise at this point. He climbed out and gathered his boxes in his arms and started through the dock to the hydrolift.

As they approached, Chekov came racing towards them.

"Doctor! Doctor!" he yelled, sprinting towards him.

McCoy shifted his boxes with a frown as his heart rate increased. "What is it, kid?"

" _Toropit'sya, toropit'sya_!" Chekov said, coming up to McCoy and pulling on his arm.

"Hang on, kid. I can't understand Russian," McCoy said, sitting the boxes down at his feet.

" _Toropit'sya, sna bol'no_!" he said tugging harder.

McCoy stumbled forward and tripped over the boxes.

"Hey, watch it," Scotty said, holding out his hand and trying to help.

"Calm down," McCoy ordered, taking Chekov by his shoulders. " _English_ , kid."

Chekov took a quick breath, thinking hard. "Hurry. Medic bay. She's hurt."

"Who's hurt?" he asked, his breath catching in his throat.

"Officer Orion."

All the color drained from his face. McCoy's eyes went wide as he pushed past Chekov and started running at full speed. Chekov bolted after him.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Scotty yelled. He dropped his bags on the ground next to the boxes and hurried towards the stairs as the lift closed and shot up into the ship.

* * *

Kirk slid on his knees up to the side of the unconscious Cass. He looked down in horror at the severed part of her leg lying next to her.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he cursed.

Uhura pulled off her belt and tied it around Cass's lower thigh. The hot metal that had cut through her leg had slightly cauterized the wound, so the bleeding was light.

"We have to go!" Uhura shouted and pushed her hands under Cass.

Kirk mimicked her and together they stood and quickly carried her towards the hovercraft, leaving her leg behind. Kirk took all her weight so Uhura could sit in the front bench before putting Cass in beside her. Static started to hum in the air as Kirk jumped in the driver's seat and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal.

The explosion behind them rattled the ground and Kirk swerved before getting control of the rocking cart again.

"We have to get to a hospital!" Uhura shouted over the sound of the wind whipping past their ears. She patted Cass's cheek but she wasn't responding at all.

Gibbs shook his head, holding on from the back bench. "The Gysslatians don't have hospitals. They don't heal in that way." He was currently holding his phone to his ear but wasn't talking into it.

"And we can't go back to the city! They just tried to kill us!" Kirk shouted over his shoulder.

"I still can't get ahold of the Enterprise," Uhura cursed. Panic rose in her chest. What were they going to do? They were trapped on a hostile alien planet, unable to call for help, and her new friend was dying.

Gibbs listened intently into his phone. "My pilot's coming now with the spacecraft," Gibbs shouted at Kirk. "We need a clearing for him to land."

Kirk took a fork in the road that led them away from the direction of the city. A minute later their white spaceship passed overhead.

"Follow him!" Gibbs shouted, pointing.

Kirk followed for several minutes until the craft started to circle overhead. He jerked to a stop at an open part of the road where the trees had been logged. He jumped down and took Cass in his arms. As he looked down at her it felt like a clamp was squeezing his chest. Her color was pale and she had dark circles around her eyes. Her chest was rising rapidly as her breathing pulsed. Kirk raced up the stairs of the ship as they finished dropping into place. Inside, he laid her down in the open middle area.

Gently he placed his hands on the side of her face. Her skin was cold and clammy. He wedged open her eyelids and saw her pupil was dilated. "Blanket," Kirk said to Uhura as she stood over him.

She began throwing open compartments as Gibbs scrambled in, shutting the door behind him. "Get us off this planet!" he snapped at the pilot.

As the ship took off, Krik lifted Cass's legs while rubbing her stomach to try and warm her. "Cass, can you hear me?" he asked. Her rapid breathing continued but otherwise she didn't move.

Uhura found a blanket and snapped it open, throwing it over her. "We didn't grab her leg," she suddenly realized.

Kirk glanced up at her, his eyes big and sad. "We need to get to the Enterprise," he stated. He forced himself to steal away his emotions until Cass was safe. Right now he needed to be a Captain.

Uhura nodded and jumped up. She went to the computer on the wall and began typing away at the keyboard. A moment later she held on as the ship's angle threatened to send her to the back of the ship. Kirk leaned over Cass, holding her in place as he reached over and grabbed onto a chair.

Uhura waited as her call hailed the Enterprise. When the call was answered Uhura came face to face with her assistant. "Lieutenant," the Bajoran greeted. "Glad to see your comm is finally working."

"It's not," she snapped. "We're in trouble. We need you to ener-"

The screen crackled and the picture dropped. _Signal Lost_ displayed in blue. "Dammit!" Uhura shouted.

"We're exiting the atmosphere," Gibbs said, gripping his chair with white knuckles. "Give it a moment."

The ship's shaking intensified before everything began to even out including the angle of the ship. Uhura adjusted her feet and hailed the Enterprise again. This time when they answered, her screen displayed the view of the whole Bridge with Spock standing in the middle.

"Uhura," Spock said. "Did you say there was trouble?"

"Yes! Spock, the Gysslatians tried to electrocute us."

"Are you hurt?" Spock cut in.

"Cass is hurt."

"Officer Orion?"

"Yes! Her leg, it's been severed."

"I'll get to the transporter room immediately and find your signals," he said and then closed the call.

Spock turned to find the entire Bridge looking at him with frightened eyes. "Mr. Sulu, go to the medical bay and warn the staff." Sulu nodded and raced from the room.

"Mr. Chekov," Spock continued as he moved towards the hallway.

Chekov jumped up and hurried after the acting captain.

"Follow Mr. Sulu. If Dr. McCoy is not in the medical bay find him and inform him Officer Orion has been injured."

"Yes, Sir," Chekov said before turning and running in the opposite direction.

Spock ran through the ship to the transporter room. He ignored the on-call button for whoever was on duty and instead sat at the computer himself. He quickly searched for Uhura's signal. It took a minute to locate even with him narrowing the results to the area around Gysslator. Once she was found he quickly picked up Kirk's and Orion's signals. He then set up the transporter and signaled for them to materialize.

He stood and waited a moment before the snaps of light appeared, bringing his fellow crew members back. He quickly evaluated their condition. Jim's hair was standing on end and he had spots of soot and dirt all over him, but mainly what stood out was the amount of blood he had on the front of his shirt. Nyota's hair was a disaster too and her pants were stained with blood. Orion had her eyes closed and was shaking softly under a white blanket. As he approached the deck he followed the shape of her body and noted where her left leg disappeared about knee level.

"Gurney," Kirk ordered as he and Uhura stood up from a kneeling position with Orion in their arms.

Spock turned around and ran into the hall. He hit the button for a medical gurney in the wall and pulled open the slow-moving panel. Kirk and Uhura hurried over and laid Cass down, then the three of them held the sides and raced down the hall.

A few hallways later they hurried through the doors of the medical bay where Dr. Jones and the nurses stood ready. "What happened?" Dr. Jones asked, inserting an IV into Cass's arm as soon as she came to a stop.

Kirk began to explain as a nurse ran up to the doctor with bags of blood.

"Cut her clothes off," Dr. Jones said, moving around the gurney so she could inspect where Cass's leg had been severed.

Kirk finished explaining and Dr. Jones began giving instructions to the nurses while pulling on a surgical robe. As they were about to push Cass into surgery, McCoy ran in.

"What happened?" he demanded. He saw Cass nearly naked on the gurney as a tube was being inserted into her throat and stared at her in horror.

"I'm taking her to surgery," Dr. Jones informed him.

He blinked several times. "I can operate," he said and jumped for his robe.

"McCoy, I don't think you should. You're too emotionally attached," Jones argued.

"Emotional my ass!" he shouted.

"I was in the Andorian-Palked wars. I've done dozens of amputations."

"Neither of those species are humans," McCoy argued pulling on his robe.

"They're humanoid! How many surgeries like this have you done?" she accused.

McCoy opened his mouth to answer but Uhura jumped between them. "Stop arguing and both of you get in there and save Cass!" she yelled and then shoved them away.

They both gave her a quick look before they turned and pushed Cass through the automatic doors with the nurses hurrying behind them.

Kirk, Spock, Chekov, Sulu and Uhura stood in silence, watching the doors shut. Then a moment later a panting Scotty ran in behind them. Kirk turned and looked at him. Scotty's eyes went wide at the sight of the blood down his front. "What's happened?" he breathed, holding his side.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Kirk paced the hallway. The others were still in the waiting room. He had been in there too, but he sensed his pacing was bothering them so he moved to the hallway.

He furiously scratched the back of his head with both hands. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whispered to himself.

"Captain?" Uhura said, walking up to him.

He swallowed a groan. "Yes, what is it?"

Uhura frowned. "Kirk, this wasn't your fault. You shouldn't beat yourself up over this."

Kirk gave her a look to show he didn't appreciate her attempt to console him. "This _is_ my fault."

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen."

"How many red flags did we ignore?" he snapped. "No comms. The secret language. It's not until we're tied to a lightning rod that suddenly we realize this was a bad idea?"

Uhura grabbed his shoulders as he tried to turn away. "You asked Gibbs if we were in any danger. He assured you we weren't. What more could you have done?"

"Everything!" he said, stepping away from her. "I should have done everything different! At the very least I should have waited for our comms to be working before letting my crew go off with some hostile alien!"

"Jim," Uhura said reaching for his arm. As he shook his head she noticed his eyes glisten over.

"He's going to kill me," he said softly.

"McCoy will understand," Uhura tried to assure him.

"She's lost her leg, Uhura," Kirk stressed.

Uhura's frown deepened. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Kirk. He kept his arms at his side but rested his forehead on her shoulder as she held him.

* * *

The surgery lasted for hours. Spock tried to get Kirk to go change his uniform and clean himself up, but he refused to leave.

Finally, Jones came into the waiting room. Everyone stood up and turned to her. "How is she?" Kirk asked.

"She's stable, for now."

"For now?" Scotty asked.

Jones sighed. "Her body was in shock. We had a hard time keeping her stabilized while we repaired her leg."

"What does that mean?" Uhura asked.

"It means she died on the table," Kirk said softly, feeling like his heart was falling through the floor.

Jones nodded as Uhura gasped. "Twice. But we got her back each time."

"But she's alright now?" Sulu verified.

"We'll have to keep a close eye on her," Jones admitted.

"And Dr. McCoy?" Spock asked.

Jones shook her head. "He's with her now. He's pretty torn up."

"Can we see her?" Uhura asked.

Jones looked down the hall behind her. "I don't advise it," she said, turning back. "She needs rest and I think McCoy wants to be alone with her right now."

Everyone looked somber.

"I'll keep you informed on her condition."

"Thank you, Doctor," Spock said.

Jones left the room with a sympathetic smile. After a moment of silence Spock said, "Mr. Chekov, Mr. Sulu, Ms. Uhura, I think you should all return to your stations and relieve your replacements."

They looked at Spock with doubt but then nodded. Sulu took Chekov by the shoulder and started towards the door. Uhura took Spock's wrist and gave it a squeeze before following. At the doorway they looked up to find McCoy standing in their path with a look of murder in his eyes.

"McCoy," Sulu pleaded.

McCoy burst past them and went straight for Kirk. Jim saw him and made no move to defend himself as his friend took him by his collar and threw him against the wall.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" McCoy shouted.

"I'm so sorry," Kirk apologized.

McCoy punched him in the jaw. "Don't fucking say you're sorry!" McCoy shouted as the others tried to pull him away. "Her leg is GONE, Jim!" he screamed, fighting them.

"I'm sorry, Bones. It's all my fault," Kirk admitted with wet eyes.

"Damn right it's your fault!" McCoy screamed, his own eyes growing wet. He snapped his arms, pulling them out of Sulu and Scotty's grip.

"I know, I'm so sorry," Kirk quivered.

McCoy turned and punch the neighboring wall making everyone jump. He wanted to punch Jim again, but he couldn't do it while the man was crying.

"Leonard," Uhura said softly, taking his fist between her hands. "Cass saved Kirk's life."

McCoy looked up at her, his face twisted with hurt and anger.

"We were tied to a lightning tower. Cass got us free just before a bolt came down on it. Everything exploded and the satellite that had been hiding the tower flew into giant pieces. One part of it came falling straight for Kirk and her. Cass saw it. She could have rolled out of the way, but she didn't. She kicked Kirk out of the way and it crushed her."

Kirk looked at Uhura with wide eyes, his tired brain finally connecting cause and effect.

McCoy gently pulled his bruised hand away. He didn't want to hear how brave Cass had been. He didn't want to feel so much pride. He wanted to be angry and hurt someone because this was all so unfair.

"Fuck," Kirk moaned quietly, digging the palms of his hands into his eyes.

An alarm sounded in the distance. McCoy's head whipped up and then he bolted from the room. Everyone stood frozen until Kirk ran after him, then they all followed too.

Down the hall McCoy ran into Cass's room. She was weakly trying to sit up while Nurse Klen held her shoulders. McCoy felt instant relief to see her active. "Cass?" he said going to her side.

"No," she was moaning, her eyes closed.

"Her temperature's nearly to 40 Celsius," Klen stated.

"Let's get her some liquid acetaminophen and a couple cold cloths," McCoy told her.

Klen nodded before hurrying from the room.

"No, I want my husband," Cass moaned, weakly reaching out at nothing.

McCoy froze.

"Where's Dustin?" she wailed softly as tears slid down her face. "I need Dustin."

She continued to keep her eyes closed and moaned. Nurse Klen returned shortly and McCoy gave her the medicine before she began to pass out again.

As things fell quiet everyone stared at Cass with long faces. Chekov looked at everyone before softly asking, "Who is Dustin?" Spock looked at the young man while Uhura and Kirk held their breath.

McCoy took a long, deep breath. He handed the empty needle to Klen who took it after she had laid the cold cloth on Cass's forehead. She then left the room leaving them in silence except for the sound of the heart monitor.

Finally, McCoy answered. "He's Cass's ex-husband," he said, sullenly.

"Ex-husband?" Uhura questioned.

"How long ago was that?" Sulu asked. "Does this mean she's lost her memory?"

"Let's not jump ahead of ourselves," Kirk said sounding bleak. He kept his eyes on McCoy, watching how his shoulders dropped and he began shaking faintly.

"I'm sure it's just a mild case of delirium caused by the stress and fever," McCoy whispered in a deep tone as he folded his arms tightly.

Kirk watched a tear escape down his friend's face. He stepped closer, reached up and put his hand on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. A moment later Uhura stepped up next to McCoy and put one arm around his back.

Scotty reached down and sat his hand on Cass's ankle. Sulu reached up and patted his shoulder while Chekov went up to Cass and held her hand.

They all stood there as slowly Spock moved up to stand next to Uhura. McCoy looked over and their eyes met briefly before he looked away again. Spock reached behind Uhura and put his hand on the top of McCoy's back. McCoy took a deep, shuddering breath as he watched his love sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** : Jeez, I'm sorry I left this story hanging here so long. I seriously forgot where I was at. I took a break to think over my ending and yeah... my bad. But back to mostly regular updates! Enjoy :)

 **CHAPTER 19**

Cass didn't wake up all the next day. Her occasional moaning made McCoy jump up from his chair beside her. He'd talk to her to try and soothe her but it seemed only her next dose of medicine was any help. In the middle of the night her fever finally broke and her temperature started going down. Relieved, McCoy hunched over and laid his head on the bed beside her and fell asleep.

"Leonard."

McCoy's head snapped up and he looked at Cass. Her eyes were closed, her pale skin and bruised eyes making her look like death, but her chest still rose and fell evenly.

"Bones, have you been here all night?"

McCoy turned to find Uhura, Sulu, Scotty and Kirk were all standing in the room. Uhura reached out and began rubbing his back. McCoy was glad to see her and Kirk had showered, although now he could see the many bruises the captain had earned, including the one along his jaw where McCoy had hit him.

He sat up straight and stretched. "Yeah," he grumbled. He was too old to be sleeping so awkwardly and could already tell he was going to have a sore neck all day.

Kirk wanted to argue about him needing to get better sleep by going to his own bed, but then he figured Bones probably got more sleep here then he would have away from Cass.

"How's she doing?" Kirk asked as Scotty produced four chairs for everyone.

McCoy yawned. "Her fever broke last night."

"Has she woken up at all?" Uhura asked, sitting.

McCoy shook his head. "She sometimes moans and mumbles things, but I can't understand any of it."

"I'll be right back," Kirk said and got up and left. The others watched him go except for McCoy who didn't take his eyes from Cass.

Uhura studied McCoy. She had so many questions but she didn't know if now was a good time to ask any of them. She had noticed how good McCoy had looked and been acting over the past several months. It had made a lot of sense once she found out he was dating someone. But now he seemed to have aged twenty years overnight. All the happiness that had danced in his eyes was gone, leaving dark orbs full of pain. It was then that Uhura realized how deep McCoy's love for Cass went.

"You mentioned Cass had an ex-husband," Uhura said, deciding to just dive right in. "How long was she married?"

McCoy leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "About seven years, I think."

"She's never talked about her life before the academy," Scotty said, thinking back.

McCoy shook his head. "She doesn't like to talk about it. It was an abusive relationship and her parents haven't ever supported her."

Uhura frowned. She reached out and held Cass's foot under the covers.

Kirk reappeared with a tray full of food. "Here," he said coming around and sitting the tray on the bedside table next to McCoy.

"What's all that for?" McCoy frowned.

"I know you won't eat it all, but you need to eat something," Kirk told him and then leaned against the wall.

The creases in his forehead deepened. "I'm not hungry," McCoy argued.

"Yes, you are," Kirk said, knowing Bones had a healthy appetite and how grouchy he could get without food.

"I swear to God, man," McCoy moaned.

"Just pick at something. Please," Kirk pushed.

McCoy grabbed a pancake from the stack with a fierce glare. Slowly he pulled it apart and chewed.

"What did the Federation say?" Uhura asked Kirk.

McCoy looked over at him. "You talked to them?"

Kirk nodded. "Ambassador Gibbs has done most of the communication, but this morning I had a conference call with them. Basically the CR and the Federation are going to work together to pressure Gysslator into peacefully becoming part of the CR or else the UFP will remove Bkardd from power."

"How long are we going to be docked here?" Sulu asked.

"Culvak 6 has a large colony of humans and a hospital, so Starfleet is giving us 48 hours for Cass's condition to get better or they're recommending we transfer her there."

McCoy's frown deepened. "Kirk," he started to say.

"I know." Kirk nodded ever so slightly. "I know you'd go with her. I'll keep us here as long as I can." He pushed off the wall and shuffled his feet.

McCoy sighed and turned back to Cass. He reached out and held her hand, silently willing her to wake up.

* * *

When Cass woke she felt as if she'd been thrown around like a rag doll before being tossed in a corner on a bed of pins. It took a lot of energy to open her eyes and when she did her vision was fuzzy.

She tried to shift her hips because her leg was killing her but moving even slightly made the pain worse. She moaned loudly.

"Cass?" a deep voice said to her right.

She turned her head, blinking rapidly to try and focus her vision.

"Cass, you're in the medical bay. Tell me how you're feeling."

Her tongue was heavy. "Burn," she managed to get out.

"You're hot?" the smudge asked.

She shook her head once before stopping. Her head pulsed as she squeezed her eyes shut. Thinking hurt just as much as moving. "Pain," she moaned, finally thinking of a better word.

"Hang on," the voice said.

She began to cry. She wanted to jump out of her body.

There were some noises to her left. She rolled her head and tried to focus her eyes through the pounding in her head. The shape of someone tall came up beside her. She could tell they were moving around but she couldn't make out what they were doing.

"Here you go, Darlin'," the voice said and then a moment later a cool relief started in her arm and quickly moved through her body.

She closed her eyes as she sighed heavily. Her tears continued but now with relief. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Cass, open your eyes," McCoy said leaning over her.

She kept her eyes closed, breathing evenly as her bottom lip trembled slightly.

McCoy sat on the edge of her bed with a sigh. "Cass," he tried again. "Cassidy?"

It seemed she was asleep once again, so McCoy took her hand and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss. He held her hand with both of his, circling the back with his thumbs. "Please, wake up," he whispered.

* * *

The next time Cass woke the pain was less. As she slowly blinked her vision began to fall into place. She smiled weakly as the sight of Leonard sitting in a small armchair staring off at nothing came into focus.

"Hey," she said.

McCoy's head snapped to her. "Cass," he said jumping forward. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty," she choked out.

He reached beside him and picked up a cup of water with a straw. "It's not cold," he said holding it for her.

She took a slow sip, her heavy tongue getting in the way. Most of what she sucked in dribbled out of the corner of her mouth. But she managed to get enough to feel better.

McCoy grabbed a towel and quickly dabbed the water. "Better?"

"Much," she smiled. Her smile quickly faded however as the memories came back to her. "Captain Kirk," she said, looking up at Leonard. "Is he okay?"

McCoy could have laughed. "You remember him?" he asked. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do," she said and then tried to sit up.

"Woah, stay down, Darlin'," McCoy said.

But she was already laying back. Trying to move was too much work. She closed her eyes as the room spun.

"You've been through a very traumatic experience. You're going to have to take everything slow," he explained using his Doctor voice.

She waited for the spinning to stop and looked back at Leonard. "Is the Captain okay?" she asked again.

McCoy smiled. "Yes, Darlin'. Jim is just fine."

She sighed with relief. "And Uhura?"

"Uhura too. They've been waiting for you to wake up."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Four days."

"Four days?" she gaped. "It doesn't feel like I slept that long," she added as she yawned.

"It's been a long four days," he assured her.

It was a struggle to lift her arm, it seemed to be filled with rocks all of a sudden, but she did and reached up to place her hand on his cheek. He leaned closer, holding her hand to him and closing his eyes. "You look awful," she told him.

He chuckled, enjoying the sound of her voice immensely.

She looked at the dark circles under his eyes, his rumpled hair and wrinkled uniform. "Have you slept at all?"

He nodded, opening his eyes again. "You look beautiful," he told her, then kissed the palm of her hand.

She smiled. "I seriously doubt that."

"You do," he assured her.

Cass adjusted herself then cringed. "God, my leg hurts," she gritted.

The smile dropped from McCoy's face as he looked at her with big, sad eyes.

"What?" she asked, noticing.

McCoy opened his mouth but he couldn't find the words.

"Leonard, tell me," she pushed him. The tired fog was lifting from her mind and she realized she may have seriously hurt herself.

She waited for him to gather his thoughts. "When you kicked Jim out of the way, that piece of the satellite fell on your leg," he told her.

Cass thought back. "I remember it falling from the sky. I thought it was going to crush us both. I was terrified."

"It..." He sighed. "It severed your leg."

"Severed?"

McCoy held her hand tightly. "It cut it off just below the knee."

Cass blinked as the memory of the blinding pain returned. It was so intense she had been sure she was dying. Then everything went black.

Cass's lip trembled. "I remember the pain," she whispered.

"The metal was hot because it'd been electrocuted," he continued, thinking it was best to get it all out now. "It cauterized your wound pretty well so you didn't lose too much blood. But when Dr. Jones and I got you into surgery we realized a good portion of your tissue was burnt. We had to amputate several inches more of your leg."

Cass rolled her head so she was looking at the ceiling as she absorbed his words.

"I'm so sorry, Cass," he told her, sounding choked up.

The heaviness of his words slowly settled on her. She had lost a limb. Her leg that had been with her her whole life, was now gone. Just the basic fact that she could walk was all different now. But she was alive. And so was the Captain.

After several minutes, she looked back at him. "It's alright," she said, squeezing his hand.

"No, it's not," he argued, looking angry.

"But it really is. I'd rather have lost a leg then Captain Kirk."

"Cass," he moaned, thinking back to the surgery. "Your heart stopped twice. You could have been gone forever."

She gave him a sad smile. "For a minute there I thought I was," she admitted.

"Don't do that," he said leaning closer and bringing one hand to the top of her head. "Don't scare me like that. I need you, do you hear me?"

Her heart filled with love as Leonard teared up over her. "I'm sorry I scared you," she told him.

McCoy leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. When he pulled away he whispered what he had been longing most to tell her for days. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Sir, he's one of Starfleet's best doctors. I've had him with me since the beginning."

"I'm aware, Captain," the man said, his thick mustache waving over his bottom lip.

"If you force me to move Officer Orion from the ship, Dr. McCoy will go with her," Kirk explained again.

"Captain, you've been docked for four days now. Your five year mission is not yet complete, and Starfleet doesn't like to waste money. Especially over one officer who happens to be special to one doctor."

"Sir, I truly understand and -"

The door to Kirk's office burst open. Spock and Kirk turned from the computer screen to see a panting Scotty. "She's awake," he breathed.

"There's a new development. I'll have to call you back," Kirk said before hanging up on the general.

Kirk turned and ran from the room as Scotty moved out of the way. He bolted down the hall and took the stairs when he saw the small group waiting for the lift. When he skidded into the medical bay, Dr. Jones jumped out of the way, bumping into Nurse Torrents.

"Sorry," Kirk apologized, running past them down the hall.

Kirk skidded to turn into Cass's room but went sliding past it. "Woah," he said as he crashed into a cart of supplies. He jumbled to catch everything that came tumbling. He then threw it all back on the cart and hurried into the room.

"What the hell, Jim?" McCoy asked, standing next to Cass's bed while holding her hand.

"Are you alright?" Uhura asked him, sitting on the edge of her chair at the foot of Cass's bed.

"I'm fine," Kirk said walking straight to Cass. Her bed was raised so she was sitting up, watching him approach with a smile.

"Hi, Captain," she greeted, relieved to see him looking so much like himself, bruises and all. Then she was being wrapped up in his arms. "Oh!" she said, her eyes widening.

"You amazing, amazing woman," Kirk said, hugging her tight.

Scotty came in panting hard. Uhura rubbed his back as he fell into the chair beside her.

"Thanks Captain, but you're kinda squishing me," Cass smiled.

"Oh, sorry," he said, releasing her.

McCoy reached over and slapped the back of Jim's head.

"Oww! Sorry!" he said again.

Cass chuckled. "Don't hit him, Leonard," she scolded.

Kirk pulled a chair up next to her. "How are you feeling? I guess you're not having any trouble with your memory, then?"

Cass creased her eyebrows. "Leonard asked me that too. Why are you so concerned about my memory? Did something happen?" She reached up and touched her head, wondering if she had hurt it and not noticed yet.

"No, nothing like that," McCoy said taking her hand.

"Then what?" she asked, looking up at him.

McCoy tried to keep a neutral face but Cass could tell it was something. She looked to Kirk and his guilty face.

Before anyone could lie, Uhura stood up and stepped to the end of her bed. "After surgery you kind of woke. You were in a lot of pain and asking for Dustin."

McCoy glared daggers at her.

The little color Cass had, drained from her face. "I was?"

"You had a fever and a lot of medicine in you," McCoy said, trying to make her feel better.

Cass looked up at McCoy. "You didn't call him, did you?" she whispered.

"No, of course not," he whispered back.

It was quiet in the small room, so of course everyone heard. "Leonard explained Dustin was your ex-husband," Uhura continued. "We were afraid you were going to wake up and think it was 10 years ago, or something."

Cass frowned. It unsettled her deeply that even in a shock and pain inducing moment she'd ask for her ex.

Leonard squeezed her hand tighter. She looked up at him. She sighed, deciding to let it go. Leonard was the one that was here for her and that's all that mattered.

Uhura reached out and squeezed Cass's leg through the covers. "We're glad that didn't happen and that you're doing well."

"Except for my missing leg," Cass said with a small smile.

Uhura smiled back. "Legs can be replaced. Friends can't."

Cass's smile widened.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** Sexual content warning for the second half of the chapter. There'll be a line break to signal where it starts if you want to skip. A summary of their conversation will be at the bottom after another break.

 **CHAPTER 20**

"You should go to your own bed tonight. You'll be way more comfortable," Cass instructed. She had been awake for a couple days now and Leonard had yet to leave her side for longer than a few minutes.

McCoy shook his head. "I have a hard time sleeping without you next to me."

Cass smiled at him. The truth was she slept better next to him too.

"Which reminds me," McCoy said giving her a sly smile. He sat down on the edge of her hospital bed and took her hand. "After we discharge you, I want you to move in with me."

Cass's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

"Absolutely. I love you so much. I want this," he motioned between them, "to last for the rest of our lives. Because the very idea of you not being next to me hurts my heart beyond words."

Cass bit her bottom lip and smiled. "I feel the same," she said, squeezing his hand.

"So what do you say? Would you like to?"

Cass grinned and pulled him down to her, giving him a kiss. "I'd love to."

Later that night McCoy was in his office doing some work as Cass slept. He looked up when someone knocked. "Evening, Jones," he said looking back down.

"Evening," she said coming in and shutting the door behind her.

"Something I can help you with?" McCoy asked, trying to keep his voice casual.

Jones took a deep breath. "I've come to apologize for my behavior over the past several months."

McCoy paused his typing and looked up at her. She held her head high and her back straight while twisting her fingers behind her back.

"I can see now how deeply you feel for Officer Orion and I realize how petty and childish my behavior may have come across. I hope you won't hold it against me. I promise from now on to keep our relationship strictly professional."

McCoy sat back in his chair. "I'm honestly surprised. It's not everyday someone takes the time to apologize."

"I apologize when I need to, and never when I don't."

The corner of McCoy's mouth turned up. "Does that mean I'll get an apology for you arguing with me before we went into surgery?"

"Absolutely not," Jones said, folding her arms.

McCoy chuckled. "Good. Because I'm really thankful you were there with me."

Jones smiled softly at him. "I still stand by my statement that it would have been better for you if you weren't there."

The fear he felt when Cass's heart stopped had haunted him heavily until Cass had woken. Now it was just a shadow in the back of his heart. He nodded, acknowledging her words. "Even so," he sighed.

"Yeah," Jones said, knowing nothing but Death itself would have been able to keep McCoy away in that moment. She sighed. "I'm off, then. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do," McCoy nodded and went back to typing as Jones left.

A week after Cass had woken she was discharged. She was still waiting on her prosthetic, which would be 3D printed for her once the ship received the parts they needed. Dr. Jones had made all the measurements and with Scotty's help they had rendered it up in the computer.

"It looks just like a leg," Cass admired.

"We can even color it so it matches your skin tone," Jones explained. "No one will be able to tell it's a prosthetic."

"Oh," Cass said, sounding disappointed.

"What is it, Darlin'?" McCoy asked.

Cass shrugged. "I was kind of hoping it would look more robotic."

"Robotic?" Scotty scoffed.

"Yeah," Cass said. "I think it'd be cool if it looked like something from a sci-fi cyborg."

Jones laughed. "There's a lot of robotics in this leg, trust me. You just won't be able to tell from the outside."

"That's half the fun," Cass pointed out.

McCoy put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

When they left the med bay Cass got was assigned a wheelchair to zoom around in until she got her new leg and started physical therapy. The biggest problem was the chair seemed to have only one speed: _fast_. She tried to stay with Leonard's pace but the chair left him in the dust. Luckily their apartment wasn't far down the hall.

"Is this going to be a common thing?" McCoy asked, as Cass drove literal circles around him.

She giggled uncontrollably. "Yes."

McCoy smiled, loving the sound of her laugh so he didn't argue.

"Try your thumbprint," McCoy said. "Let's see if they've updated my lock."

Cass drove up to the door, accidentally ramming into it. "Oops," she said and then laughed. She tried her thumbprint and grinned up at him as the lock turned green and the door slid open.

"Let me push," McCoy said, gripping the back of her chair.

"Aww," she said in mock defeat.

McCoy pushed her inside where they were greeted by Spock standing in the middle of their living room.

"Hello, Commander Spock," Cass greeted.

"What are you doing here?" McCoy asked.

Uhura appeared out of the bedroom and smiled at them. "I had him help me carry the last of Cass's things over."

"Out of respect for your private quarters, I have stayed here in the living room," Spock said, putting his hands behind his back.

Uhura waked up to Cass. "I organized the whole closet. All your clothes are down lower for now. I figured that way you can reach them on your own until you get your new leg."

"Thank you," Cass beamed. She loved what a considerate person Uhura was.

"When you offered to help Cass move in I thought you were just going to bring stuff over. You didn't have to organize too," McCoy said.

"I wanted to help. This way you two can spend time together instead of unpacking."

"Not that I have much to unpack," Cass chuckled.

Uhura gave Cass a kiss on the cheek. McCoy thanked her and Spock as they left.

McCoy pushed Cass up to the side of the couch and then sat down next to her. "So, what should we do?"

"You tell me, Doctor. I'm sure I have limits."

"Damn right you do. You heard Jones. You have to take it easy for a couple weeks."

"Does that mean no _examinations_?" she asked, giving him knowing smile.

McCoy glared at her with his own knowing grin. He leaned forward and gave her a long kiss. When he pulled away he kept his face close to hers. "Unfortunately," he told her.

She scrunched up her nose. "Well, then," she said and backed her chair up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, as she zoomed into the bedroom.

"I need a shower. Will you help me?" she called back to him.

"Cass," he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"I haven't had a real bath in forever. You better come help or I'm doing it myself."

In the bathroom Cass saw bars had been added to the shower and next to the toilet. She bumped to a stop beside the shower, reached in and turned on the water. When she backed up so she could shut the door, she found a shower chair had been folded up and was leaning against the wall. "Oh!" she smiled. She opened it up, reached it into the shower and then shut the glass door.

When she turned around she found Leonard with his arms folded and leaning up against the doorframe.

She smiled at him. "This chair might get in the way. I think I'll park it in the bedroom."

McCoy stepped aside and she zoomed past him. She bumped herself around the room until she was parked at the foot of the bed. She pulled herself up and hopped off as McCoy hurried to her.

"Here, I've got ya," he said ready to bend over and pick her up.

"No, no. I want to do it," she said. She held onto his arm so she'd have a little more balance and jumped on her one leg around to the side of the bed. She plopped down with a huff. "This is hard work," she acknowledged.

"I'm so sorry," he said, sincerely.

"Don't be. This could all have gone a lot worse. Me being without a leg isn't so bad."

McCoy looked at her with admiration and love. "You really are an amazing woman," he said and then leaned down and kissed her.

When he pulled away Cass stopped him by wrapping her arms around his neck. He came down on his knees in front of her. She had missed being able to kiss him whenever she wanted while being in the hospital. There seemed to always be someone in the room with them - nurses, Dr Jones, her friends. But now nothing could stop her she happily noted, sucking lightly on his bottom lip.

Except Leonard.

"Cass," he warned, pulling away again.

* * *

She didn't say anything. Instead she crossed her arms and pulled her shirt off over her head. McCoy watched as she then slowly reached around, unclasped her bra and gently pulled the straps down her shoulders.

Immediately his mouth watered at the sight of her beautiful pale breasts and rose colored nipples. As she tossed her bra aside, she moved her chest forward, begging him to touch her. His hands tingled as he rubbed them up and down her thighs.

Cass smiled as he licked his lips. She took one of his hands and lifted it, placing it on a breast. They both softly moaned. "Cold," Cass shivered.

McCoy pulled away but she stopped him. "Don't let go," she begged. She then put her other hand behind his head and pulled him into another kiss. This one went deeper and longer and soon McCoy had both his hand kneading her breasts as he gave special treatment to her mouth with his tongue.

With a deep growl he gave in and moved his tongue down to her nipple. He took as much of her soft mold into his mouth as he could, ravishing her sweet flavor. Cass lightly scratched at the back of his head, making only small moans so she wouldn't distract him.

McCoy sucked on her bud, pulling hard at the skin. He then put his tongue on the underside of the mound and licked up and over the tight nipple. Cass moaned deeply. He moved his mouth to her other breast and began sucking it while massaging the abandoned one.

This went on for several heavenly minutes. Cass could feel herself growing wet. She decided to move it along. "My water is still running," she whispered.

McCoy groaned then gave her breasts one last kiss. When he finally let go she began to unclip her pants. She laid back and he helped pull her pants and underwear off her waist and down her leg.

McCoy stood up and held out his hand. Cass took it and pulled herself up. Then he hooked one arm under her thighs and the other around her back. He lifted her easily and carried her to the shower. She opened the glass door so he could sit her down.

Cass stood on her one leg and holding the bars, she hopped around and moved under the steaming water. She sighed as the warmth hit her back. She tipped back her head with a smile and let the water soak her hair.

McCoy stood in the opening of the shower poised ready to catch her if she needed. He wanted to take off his shirt so it didn't get wet but didn't trust himself enough to get anything close to naked.

Cass hopped to the chair and sat. She reached around for her shampoo bottle but Leonard grabbed it for her. She smiled at him as he poured some into her hands. She lathered it up and began scrubbing her hair. She moaned in pleasure. It was awful going so long without cleaning your hair.

McCoy clenched his jaw. His beautiful, moaning, naked Cass was driving him crazy. His hardness pressed painfully against his pants.

Cass rinsed her hands before standing. Under the running water she wanted to use both hands to rinse her hair but nearly fell. Leonard grabbed her waist and held her steady. "Thank you," she told him.

McCoy's eyes scanned her beautiful body up and down as the soap and water streamed down her. His thumbs rubbed circles on her stomach as he admired the slight curves of her waist and hips.

Cass smiled down at him. She reached for the bar of soap and held it out to him. He looked up with lustful eyes. "Wash me?" she asked.

McCoy hesitated.

Cass smiled softly and pulled at his shirt. "It's getting wet," she pointed out.

His manhood jumped as he pushed up his sleeves. He took the soap from her and lathered his hands. Cass hopped closer to him, leaning her pelvis towards him.

McCoy rubbed the soap around her stomach. He moved up and took extra care to clean her breasts well. He noticed Cass close her eyes as goosebumps appeared. He then moved up to her shoulders and down each of her arms one at a time.

She lifted her arms and he cleaned under them and down her sides. He cleaned each of her thighs and then knelt to clean her leg. Cass then hopped around putting her bum in his eyeline. McCoy fought a smile as he reached up and gently cleaned it. He then stood up and cleaned her back.

"There," he said, his voice sounding deeper than normal. "All clean."

Cass moved back under the water. She kept her hungry eyes on him as she angled her body to rinse all the soap off. Facing him with the water falling on her back, she reached one hand down between her thighs. "You missed a spot," she said stroking herself. She smiled as he clenched his hands and broke out into a sweat.

Slowly, Leonard reached over and took the clean towel off the hook keeping his eyes on her. He held it out. Cass smirked as she turned off the water. Using the bars she hopped out of the shower and then held onto Leonard's shoulders.

He began rubbing down her front and then her back. Cass held on as he went to one knee and dried her leg. She bent her knee and separated her thighs. Leonard slowly moved the towel up her leg, rubbing it in small circles as he moved around her inner thighs. She could feel him staring at her glistening center.

With great force, McCoy stood back up. He could see the desire in her eyes. Keeping eye contact he pulled the towel up to her hair. Gently, so he wouldn't pull, he took fistfulls of hair and squoze the water out. When he'd finished he hung the towel back up.

"You won't break me," she whispered.

McCoy gave her a pointed look.

"I'm fine," she argued. She ran her hands down his damp shirt and pushed them under. She smiled as she rubbed her hands over his hot skin. "I need you," she said so softly he had to read her lips.

McCoy closed his eyes, feeling his will snap. He needed her too and didn't want to ignore it anymore. He reached down and carefully picked her up, telling her, "We'll go slow."

Cass nodded as her smile widened.

He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He then pealed off his shirt before coming back for a slow kiss.

Cass hugged him tight as she played with his tongue in her mouth. She moaned as he massaged her breasts. She widened her thighs as his one hand moved down her stomach.

McCoy shivered as her heat warmed his hand. He took one finger and stroked it up her opening. Her pelvis jumped so he did it again, this time slower. He rubbed his finger around her folds of skin, moving them aside as he found his way into her. Reaching deep he massaged the inside of her opening, his hardness throbbing in his pants.

"Deeper," she whispered, moving her mouth to his ear and sucking his lobe.

He reached his finger further into her. He knew he had found the spot when she gasped and trapped his hand between her thighs. McCoy smiled and moved down her body. He opened her thighs and pulled his finger out.

"Please," she begged, her voice cracking.

Using both hands McCoy moved aside her petals of skin and then leaned down and took her clit in his lips.

"Aww!" she cried out.

McCoy sucked and flicked the little nub with his tongue. He then pushed two fingers inside her wetness. Hooking them up he stroked her while aggressively flicking his tongue on her clit.

Cass came quickly. McCoy moved his fingers and ran his tongue up the length of her opening and back to her clit again making her jerk. He gently kept fondling her as she rode her ecstasy.

He then opened the clips of his pants and quickly shed them. He lifted her thighs and positioned himself before firmly but slowly pushing his hardness inside her.

Cass moaned loudly. She rolled her hips to help adjust to him as he leaned over her. Then running her hands up and down his back she encouraged him to move.

McCoy took long deep strokes, burying himself as much as he could. He rotated his hips in a forward circular motion as he kept a calm pace.

Cass was being driven mad by how good it felt having him inside her and how much she needed him to go faster. But she knew he wouldn't so instead she rotated her hips to meet him at different angles.

The build was slow. As were Leonard's hands, which roamed from her breasts, back, thighs, stomach and clitoris before going around again.

As the minutes passed Leonard allowed his pace to slowly increase. He watched Cass closely for any signs of discomfort but only saw pleasure.

"Promise me something," he said.

"Anything," she breathed.

"Promise me you'll never do anything like that again."

"Like what?" she asked, confused.

Leonard slowed slightly, looking into her eyes. "Don't go putting your life in danger like that. Cass, I don't think you realize how much I love you. If you had died, I wouldn't have had the strength to go on."

"Don't say that," she said taking his face in her hands.

"I mean it, Darlin'."

Cass smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Promise me," he begged between kisses.

Cass pressed her lips firmly to his. How could she make him see she had been thinking of him the entire time? When she saw the danger the first thing that came to mind was not be "The Captain," but "Leonard's Jim." Her head agreed with Leonard and argued she should have rolled away. But her heart had become this brave and powerful force in her since meeting Leonard and she didn't regret her choice to save Kirk - especially knowing how she used to be. She reveled in her courage, not wanting to let it go. "I promise I will always try my best to come back to you," she assured him.

McCoy heard the word choice and kissed her deep. He loved her fearlessness even though it caused him heartache. No matter what had happened, he knew he didn't ever want Cass to change. He loved her just the way she was.

He sped up his thrusts, loving how tight and hot she was. He moved his hands under her back, up past her shoulder blades to hook onto her shoulders. He then slid his knees tighter and pulled her down onto him as he thrust up inside her.

"Yes," Cass moaned, widening her hips.

McCoy held her close, rotating his ass into the air when he pulled out. He buried his face in her neck breathing in her scent. With every thrust into her he felt her breasts move with her, touching his chin and making him harder.

"Yes, Leonard, yes," Cass continued to moan as the friction increased, making her lower stomach tighten. She reached around and grabbed hold of his round, firm flesh and pulled him harder into her.

Leonard moaned as Cass's orgasm reached it's height. She relaxed and let the pleasure wash over her as she milked her lover for all he was worth.

McCoy trembled as he pumped his seed into her until he was finally spent. Breathing hard he rolled them to their sides continuing to hold Cass tight in his arms. Within a few minutes they were both fast asleep with soft smiles on their lips.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here's a repeat of the important part of what they said while making love.

"Promise me something," he said.

"Anything," she breathed.

"Promise me you'll never do anything like that again."

"Like what?" she asked, confused.

He looked into her eyes. "Don't go putting your life in danger like that. Cass, I don't think you realize how much I love you. If you had died, I wouldn't have had the strength to go on."

"Don't say that," she said taking his face in her hands.

"I mean it, Darlin'."

Cass smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Promise me," he begged between kisses.

Cass pressed her lips firmly to his. How could she make him see she had been thinking of him the entire time? When she saw the danger the first thing that came to mind was not be "The Captain," but "Leonard's Jim." Her head agreed with Leonard and argued she should have rolled away. But her heart had become this brave and powerful force in her since meeting Leonard and she didn't regret her choice to save Kirk - especially knowing how she used to be. She reveled in her courage, not wanting to let it go. "I promise I will always try my best to come back to you," she assured him.

McCoy heard the word choice and kissed her deep. He loved her fearlessness even though it caused him heartache. No matter what had happened, he knew he didn't ever want Cass to change. He loved her just the way she was.


End file.
